<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contract and Bond by HarryLoves1980</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388313">Contract and Bond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLoves1980/pseuds/HarryLoves1980'>HarryLoves1980</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>34,256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryLoves1980/pseuds/HarryLoves1980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Susan Bones find out that on top of the Marriage Contract their parents made that they are Soul Bonded. This was my original idea before Two Hearts, One Soul, but I abandoned it due to some issues with progressing the story. I'm back on it now. Both stories will be updated as they are different takes on a similar idea, and the stories go there own ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Susan Bones/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Contract and Bond</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: First Days</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, July 31st, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Diagon Alley</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry</strong>
</p><p>After finally making it through everyone in the Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter finally got his first view of the Wizarding world. Hagrid pointed out some of the more important shops, but it felt like he needed 1,000 eyes to see everything. The first place they needed to stop was apparently Gringott’s Wizarding Bank to get some money from his account. It was strange to him that he had an account that he knew nothing about and was going to bring it up with Hagrid, but stopped short when he saw that the bankers were not who he expected. Apparently Goblins ran the bank and every teller he saw looked like they were ready to go to war instead of give him a withdrawal.</p><p>They stopped in front of one of the teller’s that was looking down at the counter. Harry thought he looked like he wanted to be doing anything else. Harry said, “Excuse me, sir. I was told that I had money at this bank.”</p><p>The Goblin looked up at the “sir” with what Harry thought was a surprised look and said, “Name?”</p><p>“Harry Potter.” he said looking around making sure that nobody in the bank was going to rush him wanting to shake his hand like in the Leaky Cauldron.</p><p>The teller was wondering how this boy didn’t know about his vaults, but decided that was for the higher ups to worry about. “Yes you have a vault here. Cart Operator Griphook will take you. Your escort will have to wait here.”</p><p>“I ‘ave a note ‘ere from Albus Dumbledore to pick up you know what from vault you know which.” said Hagrid.</p><p>The teller actually didn’t know what the half giant was talking about and really didn’t care. “Cart Operator Longnose will take you to the vault.” He then went back to his important business of staring at the counter.</p><p>“Thank you Teller... I’m sorry I didn’t get your name, sir.” said Harry.</p><p>The Teller looked up. “I am Teller Knoblock. Have a good day, Mr. Potter.”</p><p>“You have a good day as well, Teller Knoblock. Thank you.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry and Hagrid left the teller counter and headed to the two Goblins waiting for them.</p><p>Griphook looked at the child coming up to him and knew something was not right. The child was sickly thin and had a belt that was in disrepair knotted together to hold his pants up and a shirt that was at least three sizes too big. He also held his arm as though it had not healed properly after a break. Already deciding on what to do he approached the boy and asked, “Do you have your key, Mr. Potter?”</p><p>“Uh...” Harry started.</p><p>“I ‘ave that right ‘ere.” said Hagrid.</p><p>Griphook eyed Hagrid like he was the devil incarnate but thought it best to not say anything and just took the key.</p><p>“This way, Mr. Potter.” Griphook let Longnose and the half giant go ahead of them and get a cart first, but led Harry through a secret passage to the Director’s office. To anyone looking they would have seen Griphook and Harry get on a cart to go to the vault.</p><p>“Cart Operator Griphook, where are we going?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m taking you to see Director Ragnok. Your appearance and the fact that you didn’t have your key on you have brought up some questions that need to be answered. There’s also the fact that you weren’t aware of the vaults you have here at the bank.” said Griphook.</p><p>Harry decided to ignore the plural use of the word vault until later. “Director Ragnok runs the bank?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes. Here we are. Wait here a moment please.” Harry noticed that the word please sounded foreign coming from the Goblin.</p><p>Griphook knocked three times on the door. It opened and he went in. After a few minutes Griphook reappeared and told him to come in with him. “Mr. Potter, this is Director Ragnok.”</p><p>“Hello, Director Ragnok. You may call me Harry if you’d like.” said Harry.</p><p>Ragnok laughed. Another thing Harry thought Goblins didn’t do very often. “Just like your father and later on your mother when I met her. They didn’t like being called Mr. or Mrs., If they had become Lord and Lady Potter I don’t think they would’ve liked that either. You may call me Ragnok as well. Well Harry, let’s get down to business. Cart Operator Griphook tells me that you didn’t know anything about your vaults and that you didn’t have your key but instead your escort was carrying it. Is this true?”</p><p>“Yes, Ragnok. I just last night found out about the Wizarding world and until then I knew nothing about being a Wizard, having any vaults or anything at all about the Wizarding world.”</p><p>Ragnok was irate. He was there when the will of the Potter’s was made since before his current station he was the account manager for the Potter’s. In fact because of the ties they have the Potter’s along with one other family were his only clients.</p><p>“Harry I have known your family for a long time and I have been and still am your families account manager and your family has been considered Goblin friends for many years. Your parents left a will about your care and I apologize for having to ask but are you happy in the care of your relatives, Vernon and Petunia Dursley?”</p><p>Harry looked down, but did not answer and Ragnok already knew the answer to several of the questions brought up by Griphook.</p><p>“Harry in the will your parents laid out you were supposed to be told everything about the Wizarding world on your seventh birthday to give you time to learn about our customs and the differences between our world and the Muggle world. Your aunt and uncle were given an annual payment for your care on the signed promise that this would be done and that you were to be raised like their own son. I’m sure based on what I see from you that this did not happen and your relatives are in breach of contract. I need you to tell me about your life with the Dursley’s Harry.”</p><p>Harry didn’t want to, but once he started talking it all came out. Being called a freak, the beatings for incidents that couldn’t possibly be his fault, but now knowing about magic actually were sort of, having to cook and clean for his relatives, but never receiving any kind of love or thanks from them, being told his parents were worthless drunks who deserved to die in that car crash and all the times he barely got to eat or was sent to the cupboard under the stairs without food for weeks.</p><p>It was after hearing about all this that Ragnok was ready to have the Dursley’s heads decorate his wall, but the Ministry didn’t allow that anymore. And sovereign nation or not he wouldn’t be able to do what he wanted to do with them.</p><p>“Harry, as your parents before you and several of your past family you are considered a Goblin friend and Gringott’s can offer you some options for...”</p><p>“What does that mean exactly, a Goblin friend? How can Gringott’s help? Aren’t you just a bank?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes officially according to the treaty with the Ministry the Goblin Nation is reduced to being the Wizarding world’s bankers, but because of some fancy wording in the treaty on my father’s part we are a sovereign nation and are separate from the Ministry with our own laws. Here I am called Director Ragnok by the Witches and Wizards, but my real title is King Ragnok the third, Leader of the Goblin Nation. We have a relationship in our capacity as the bank with the Ministry we can file any legal paperwork such as emancipation on the basis of contract violation on the part of the Dursley’s.”</p><p>Ragnok could see that Harry was going to jump on the chance to get away from the Dursley’s and warned him that there were consequences to his becoming emancipated.</p><p>“Like what?” asked Harry</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Susan</strong>
</p><p>Susan Bones was sitting in a lounge chair by the pool sunbathing with her best friend Hannah Abbott. The two of them had just finished an epic splash war in the pool and were just relaxing and enjoying their last summer before starting Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. Susan was startled when a Ministry Owl landed beside her with a letter tied to its leg.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you have delivered this to my aunt at the Ministry?” Susan asked.</p><p>Susan could’ve sworn the Owl looked at her like she was stupid before nipping at her hand.</p><p>“Oh it’s for me.” said Susan. Though she couldn’t think of anything that would arrive for her since her Hogwarts letter had come last week. Her auntie was going to take her shopping tomorrow on her 11th birthday.</p><p>“Well take the letter and see what it says.” said Hannah and the Owl obviously agreed with her by the look on its face.</p><p>Susan took the letter and the Owl immediately took off. She opened the envelope, took the letter out and started to read.</p><p>
  <strong><em>Dear Lady Susan Amelia Potter,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>The Ministry would like to offer its congratulations on your marriage to Lord Harry James Potter. As of today you are hereby emancipated and considered an adult under magical law.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Hoping you are well,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Thomas Harding<br/>Department of Records</em> </strong>
</p><p>Hannah watched as Susan turned very white and dropped the letter.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Susan?” asked Hannah as she picked up the letter.</p><p>“I’m...no I can’t be...” was all Susan got out.</p><p>Another Owl started to land as Hannah started to read the letter. She read it three times before saying “Son of a bitch!”</p><p>“Son of a bitch is right!” said Susan snatching the second letter from the Owl angrily.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Lady Susan Amelia Potter,</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Congratulations.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>With the emancipation of Lord Harry James Potter, the Marriage Contract signed by your parents, Edgar and Cassandra Bones and James and Lily Potter you are hereby married and are now considered an adult by magical law.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Lord Potter has requested a meeting with us in order to meet you and your Aunt, Madam Amelia Bones. This meeting will be at 10:00am tomorrow.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Thank you and Congratulations again.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>Director Ragnok<br/>Head of Gringott’s Wizarding Bank</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Amelia</strong>
</p><p>Amelia Bones flooed in from work and was immediately approached by Susan and handed two letters.</p><p>“Auntie! What the Hell?! How am I married? Harry Potter? You never...” said Susan hysterically.</p><p>“Susan, calm down please. It looks like we’ll find out tomorrow at 10:00am. Mipsy bring us some Chamomile Tea please.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Why?” Susan asked.</p><p>“Why, what? You’ll have to be more specific.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Why didn’t you tell me who I was betrothed to? You told me that I was contracted years ago but not to whom. Why was Harry emancipated? Where has he been all this time?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I don’t have answers to all those questions and more that I’m sure you have. I was going to tell who you were betrothed to tomorrow, and the reason that I didn’t tell you before was that I didn’t want to have you worry about it while you were growing up. You already knew about the marriage contract and I thought that was enough to have you know at that time. I’m sure we’ll learn the answers to your other questions tomorrow. Now why don’t you go spend some time with Hannah since you know she’ll be leaving on vacation with her parents and you won’t get to see her again until you leave for Hogwarts.” said Amelia.</p><p>Amelia then went and poured her a glass of Firewhiskey. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dumbledore</strong>
</p><p>Albus Dumbledore was in his office sitting at his desk when Fawkes finally appeared with Hagrid. “Ah, Hagrid, how was your day in Diagon Alley?”</p><p>“It went fine, sir. Young ‘arry got all ‘is school supplies after stopping at Gringott’s an’ getting some money from ‘is vault. It took ‘im a bit of a long time to get ‘is money because they got in the cart after us, but we got back a long time before ‘arry came back into the lobby...” said Hagrid.</p><p>Dumbledore stopped listening at this point and used Legilemency on Hagrid to see what he suspected already since he knew of the secret passage to Director Ragnok’s office. Even though Hagrid hadn’t actually seen it Dumbledore could tell that was where Harry had went and came out of with his money bag before heading out with Hagrid to go shopping.</p><p>“...an’ after shopping ‘arry didn’t want to go back to the Dursley’s so I allowed ‘im to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night, but told ‘im ‘e would have to talk to you about the issue with the Dursley’s before ‘e would be allowed to stay more than the night.” said Hagrid.</p><p>Dumledore used Legilemency again and saw what happened when Hagrid retrieved Harry to get his school supplies. “I agree with Harry’s reasoning for wanting to stay at the Leaky cauldron, but you should’ve sent for me and stayed the night there as well, Hagrid. What’s done is done though and I will go and see Harry tomorrow morning. Have a good night, Hagrid.”</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, August 1st, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Leaky Cauldron</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry</strong>
</p><p>Harry’s meeting with Ragnok was still in his head when he woke up the next morning. Having to tell the Goblin about all the mistreatment and abuse had not been the best moment of his life, but it had been worth it in the end with Harry now being emancipated and never having to go to back to the Dursley’s ever again, even though it caused another big change in his life. He wouldn’t refer to it as an issue or a problem because there really was nothing to be done for it and he’d rather embrace the idea and have the best relationship he could with Susan and give her the life she deserves. After all the marriage contract wasn’t her fault and as for their parents he didn’t know why they did a marriage contract.</p><p>After signing the papers to be emancipated he was returned to the lobby with a sack of galleons, sickles and knuts that Griphook had retrieved from him that he now knew didn’t put a dent in his current holdings. He wasn’t richer than God or anything like that or owned the bank or half of the United Kingdom, but he would never have to work a day of his life if he chose. Turns out it was good having the King of the Goblin Nation as your account manager. Even with the majority of the Potter funds frozen until he became of age, Ragnok had been able to invest money into some smaller businesses using the yearly stipend added to his trust fund account over the last ten years.</p><p>Once he was done with his shopping for school supplies Hagrid had wanted to take him back to the Dursley’s, but Harry convinced him to let him rent a room at the Leaky Cauldron, because of the problems Hagrid probably caused for him with Dudley’s tail. Hagrid agreed for the night, but told Harry that he would have to ask Dumbledore about anything longer than the night. Harry knew because of the talk with Ragnok that Dumbledore had been his magical guardian and while nothing illegal had been done by him Harry was wary about the man.</p><p>Harry finished getting ready and was headed down the stairs for a quick breakfast before his meeting with Ragnok, Susan and Madam Bones. He was just walking by the fireplace when he was hit by someone coming through it. He and the other person went crashing to the floor with him on top of them.</p><p>“What the hell...!?” “Damn it why were you...!?” they both started.</p><p>“Mmm mmm what do we have here Susan? You know that you are a married woman.” Amelia said laughing at their awkward position as Susan had landed on her back and the boy was on top of her and his right hand was on her boob.</p><p>Like past Bones women Susan had started to develop early after her 10th birthday so there was something for him to be touching. “Will you please let go of my boob and get off of me?”</p><p>Harry removed his hand and quickly got up. “Erm, uhm, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, but...”</p><p>Susan got up and brushed off the dust from her robes. “It’s ok I’m sorry for tackling you, but why were you that close to the floo...” It was then that she noticed through his messy hair the lightning bolt scar on his forehead just above his left eyebrow. “You’re Harry Potter.”</p><p>Harry sighed. Great, another fan. Wait didn’t the woman call the girl Susan? What a wonderful way to meet his wife for the first time. “Are you Susan Bones?”</p><p>Susan got a wicked smile on her face. “No.”</p><p>“Oh. I’m sorry...” Harry started but Susan interrupted.</p><p>“As of yesterday apparently I’m the Lady Susan Potter.”</p><p>“Susan, be nice. You don’t have to show him how cheeky you can be in your first meeting.” She extended her hand and shook his. Lord Potter I am Susan’s aunt, Madam Amelia Bones, but you may call me Amelia.”</p><p>“Call me Harry, Amelia. I’m just getting used to this Lord business and since we are family I don’t think we need to have all these formalities.” He then turned to Susan and looked her over. She was a little taller than him, but not by much though she had him beat on weight he thought. Not that she was fat, but with being malnourished and her being a healthy weight it was a no brainer. He thought she was very pretty and loved her red hair.</p><p>“Susan I’m sorry that my emancipation caused us to be married before we ever got a chance to meet, but I want you to know that I want us to get to know each other like normal and I know it’s not required, but I want you to have the wedding you deserve whenever you are ready for one. Marriage contract aside I want to give you everything a real relationship would have before marriage.” said Harry.</p><p>“Wow.” both Susan and Amelia said but Amelia cleared her throat and looked away. ‘If he was older and not married to her niece...’ thought Amelia.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry, I’d like that very much. I’ve heard about women who were in marriage contracts and their marriages had no love in them and I know that I wouldn’t want that to happen with us.” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia looked at the time. They needed to get going. “Well if we’re going to be on time we’d better head to Gringott’s. I hope you had a good breakfast, Harry since this meeting will probably make lunch late.”</p><p>“Erm, I was sort of on my way to get a quick bite when Susan crashed into me. I’ll be good until lunch though.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Amelia asked and Harry nodded.</p><p>Harry extended his hand and said, “May I escort you to Gringott’s, my Lady?”</p><p>Susan giggled and said, “Why yes you may, my Lord.” She took his hand and there was a huge golden flash that got everyone’s attention.</p><p>“What was that?” asked Harry and Susan together.</p><p>“We’ll talk about that later. We don’t want to be late for Ragnok.” said Amelia.</p><p>
  <strong>Gringott’s Bank</strong>
</p><p>Ragnok greeted them as soon as they were led into his office. “Well it looks like the three of you found each other. How was your first meeting?”</p><p>Amelia started laughing as Harry and Susan blushed at remembering what happened just a little while ago. Seeing that they weren’t going to answer Amelia told Ragnok what happened when Susan came out of the floo.</p><p>“Ragnok laughed. “I guess there are some things you have to teach Harry before a common magical activity gets him hurt.”</p><p>“We’ll get some of that done on the weekend.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Alright, down to business. Harry, after you left yesterday I got a visit from the Black account manager and I was told that with your emancipation that you are now also the new Lord Black.” said Ragnok.</p><p>“How is that possible? With Sirius Black having betrayed the Potter’s and now in Azkaban House Black should’ve fallen apart as it is known that he didn’t have any other heirs and he didn’t name a successor before he died.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Actually Sirius didn’t betray my parent’s.” said Harry which surprised Amelia. “I was given the will of my parent’s yesterday before I left and from what it says is that someone named Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper and that he was the only one who could betray them to Voldemort.” At that Susan jumped, but Harry kept going. “So the real betrayer of my parent’s wasn’t Sirius.”</p><p>“Also the reason that Harry was made Lord Black was because shortly before his death Lord Arcturus Black went and saw Sirius in Azkaban and asked who he’d want to see as Lord Black since he couldn’t have the title. He believed Sirius was innocent, but innocent or not once in Azkaban Sirius couldn’t be Lord Black. Sirius said Harry and Arcturus couldn’t dispute it because of Harry’s great grandmother Dorea Potter nee Black.” said Ragnok.</p><p>“We’ll be talking more later about Sirius and I’d like to have a copy of that section of the will if I could.” said Amelia</p><p>“I’ll let you have my copy later today.” said Harry and Susan whispered in his ear so he added, “Auntie.” Susan giggled at the look on Amelia’s face.</p><p>“Oh you’ll get yours later little lady.” said Amelia jokingly.</p><p>“You wouldn’t dare lay a hand on the Lady Potter, Bones and Black.” Susan joked back.</p><p>“We’ll see missy.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Is this how you two always are?” asked Harry.<br/><br/>“Yes.” They both said and he looked to Ragnok.</p><p>“Don’t look at me for help.” said Ragnok laughing.</p><p>Harry folded his arms pouting forgetting that he was still holding Susan’s hand and she was pulled into his shoulder. This time they stayed on their feet.</p><p>“If you wanted me closer all you had to do was ask Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry blushed again, but refused to say anything back. The rest of the meeting was about how the three vaults would be combined together and how while he was Lord of all three Houses he could just choose one of the names. It was decided that he would keep the Potter name. For the votes of the Wizengamot they would all be combined into the Potter vote and Amelia would be the proxy since he couldn’t participate until he was out of school. Also Harry decided that he would move into Bones Manor as the Black properties were rumored to have some dark curses on them and Potter Manor was in need of repair after being empty for years.</p><p>The three of them thanked Ragnok for his time and were going to go to lunch, but Susan stopped Harry.</p><p>“Before we go I want to do something I’ve been wanting to all morning.” She then leaned in and gave Harry a kiss. Harry froze at first but then returned the kiss. “We’ll work on that.” said Susan smiling.</p><p>Amelia mouthed for Susan to behave and they started heading to the lobby. While walking Harry was wondering what Susan had meant by we’ll work on that. He was so caught in his thoughts that he almost ran into Amelia.</p><p>“Hello Professor Dumbledore. How are you today?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“I am doing fine Madam Bones. I see that you have been looking after Mr. Potter this morning. I was looking for him at The Leaky Cauldron. I can take him from here back to his relatives if you’d like to get done with your shopping today. If I remember correctly today is Susan’s eleventh birthday and I’m sure she wants to get back home to have what I expect to be a wonderful birthday party.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“I’m sorry Professor, but Susan and Lord Potter are staying with me and will be returning to Bones Manor with me as Lord Potter doesn’t have to stay with the Dursley’s anymore.” said Amelia.</p><p>Dumbledore didn’t miss the emphasis on the word Lord, but that was impossible. As Harry’s Magical Guardian he’d have to approve any kind of emancipation that would make Harry Lord Potter. Dumbledore reached for Harry and found out that was the wrong thing to do. “Now my boy…”</p><p>Harry recoiled from him and he found himself at wand point from Madam Bones and kicked in the shin by Susan.</p><p>“Be glad it wasn’t your balls you old goat.” said Susan.</p><p>“Now Susan that wasn’t necessary, but do not try to touch Lord Potter again without his permission, Dumbledore. Look how he recoiled. Look at how underweight he is. You’ve worked around children all your life, don’t you know the signs of abuse?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“I didn’t know that Har… Lord Potter had been abused by his relatives. He was left in the care of his aunt and uncle under an agreement from James and Lily’s will. Since Sirius was in prison I was made his Magical Guardian, but since the Dursley’s were getting paid I assumed that they would follow the details of the contract so I didn’t have anyone watching over him and I didn’t visit because the Dursley’s insisted no contact.” He looked at Harry. “Did Director Ragnok help emancipate you because of a breach of the contract with the Dursley’s?”</p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p>“You have my sincerest apologies Lord Potter. Why was it necessary for the DMLE to get involved Madam Bones? If I remember the law correctly the abuse you spoke of is not under our jurisdiction, but has to be investigated by Muggle law enforcement if there is to be any charges brought against them. The only thing the magical world can do is cut off their money and demand repayment and I’m sure Ragnok has already done that.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Yes Director Ragnok has already started that process. Mine and Susan’s involvement in this is personal and you will be made aware of it in a discussion we will have within a week’s time.” said Amelia.</p><p>A loud rumble stopped the rest of what she was going to say and she looked at Harry who once again was holding Susan’s hand and looking down at the ground embarrassed. She laughed and said, “Right now though it would seem we have a hungry Lord who is in need of a large lunch. I will send an Owl with the date and time of our meeting. Have a good day Professor.”</p><p>“Of course and you have a good day as well Madam Bones. You and Miss Bones as well, Lord Potter.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>As they started to walk away Susan turned to Dumbledore and said, “That’s Lady Potter thank you very much.” And stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>
  <strong>The Leaky Cauldron</strong>
</p><p>While eating lunch Harry asked Amelia if she could tell them what that flash was when they touched.</p><p>“It means that you and Susan have a soul bond. It basically means that you are perfect for each other. I don’t really know more than that. I’ll have to look into it tomorrow when I’m at work.” said Amelia</p><p>“Do you think it has something to do with why I don’t want to let go of Susan’s hand?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know, Harry. Do you feel that way too, Susan?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Yes.” said Susan.</p><p>
  <strong>Diagon Alley</strong>
</p><p>The first place they stopped was Madame Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions since Susan would just get measured and the Robes would be delivered later today to Bones Manor. Amelia suggested that Harry get some regular clothes along with some formal robes and daily robes in addition to the school robes he got yesterday. Harry was glad that Madame Malkin still his measurements and that he didn’t have to try on clothes and more clothes. Still Susan held up different colored shirts to see how they’d look on him. She mostly picked a lot of greens and dark blues. The next stops were to get all the school supplies for Susan and Amelia told Harry he should get some extra things from the Apothecary since the school listed only the basic things needed and it was better for him not to have to rely on the school cupboard in potions class. Along the way to get a trunk for Susan, Harry saw a shop that said Marvin’s Magical Optometry. He asked Amelia about it and she said that it was a new procedure that made glasses not needed anymore. Most of the Pureblood Witches and Wizards wouldn’t give the business a try, but she knew of several Half-Bloods and Muggleborns who had used the procedure and were happy with not having to wear glasses anymore. Harry wanted to try it but she reminded him that they had to get home soon to celebrate Susan’s birthday and promised that they would come here on the next trip and he could get it done.</p><p>Next to Olivander’s was a jewelry store and Harry asked Amelia how he could sneak in there and get something for Susan. Amelia pointed to the shop on the other side of Olivander’s which was a joke shop and told him to say he was going in there while they got Susan’s wand. Harry did and once they were inside went into the jewelry shop. It took him a little while to get the items he wanted as the shopkeeper kept suggesting interesting enchantments to go on the items so when he walked out Amelia, Hannah and Susan were already waiting for him. Susan was smiling and had a look like the cat that ate the canary. Harry didn’t say anything. He just took her hand and they headed back to The Leaky Cauldron to floo to Bones Manor.</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>Amelia had Susan go first to show Harry how to use the floo powder. Harry was a little anxious seeing Susan walk into the fire, but was assured that as long as the flame was green she wouldn’t be burned. Amelia also explained to him that as soon as he started slowing down he just needed to start moving his feet like he was walking and he’d exit fine.</p><p>Harry took the floo powder and threw it into the fire place, stepped in and said, “Bones Manor.”</p><p>Harry was moving really fast and the different fireplace grates went by so fast. He started to slow down, but it wasn’t by much and he didn’t start moving his feet in time and came flying out of the fireplace. He saw that he was going to hit Susan so he wrapped his arms around her and rolled himself before landing on his back. It took a second to get the air back in his lungs, but the first thing he said was, “I guess we’re even.”</p><p>Susan giggled and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She jumped up when she heard Amelia yell, “Susan!”</p><p>Harry tried to explain. “Erm it wasn’t... She wasn’t at fault. I came flying out of the fireplace and I hit grabbed Susan and she kissed me after I said that we were even.”</p><p>“Susan you had plenty of time to not be in front of the fireplace.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Auntie you don’t understand how fast he came out of the fireplace. I was a good 10 feet away and he came flying out of it so fast. It was a miracle that he grabbed me and rolled or I would’ve been hurt with him landing on me.” said Susan.</p><p>“Ok Susan I’m sorry. I know you are married, but that’s two times now I’ve seen you and Harry in compromising positions and I just hope that you won’t take things in that direction too fast. You’re still only 11.” said Amelia.</p><p>“What do you mean by compromising position?” asked Harry.</p><p>Amelia held the bridge of her nose. “Harry has nobody ever given you the talk?”</p><p>“I’ve talked to several people before.” said Harry wondering what she was talking about.</p><p>“I mean “the talk” Harry. You know about sex?” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry turned bright red. “Erm no. I mean I know what it is, but I’ve never had any talk or anything about it.”</p><p>Amelia sighed. “That’ll be for tomorrow. I don’t want to ruin Susan’s Birthday by having you be awkward around her. Ok since we had a late lunch we’ll just have a small dinner so we still have room for cake and ice cream and then Susan can open her presents. Harry is your present for Susan wrapped or do you need to go wrap it now?”</p><p>“No. The man at the shop wrapped it for me.” said Harry.</p><p>“Can’t I have my presents now?” begged Susan.</p><p>“Let’s eat first like we usually do.” said Amelia.</p><p>It was when the kids headed to the dining room that Amelia noticed that Harry and Susan were holding hands again. She was beginning to worry about what was to come from the Soul Bond.</p><p>Dinner was just a turkey sandwich and some mushroom soup. For some fun Amelia transfigured a small figure of Harry and Susan and put it on top of the cake. She even told Susan to have Harry feed her a bite and when it was her turn to feed him she shoved the piece in his face. After laughing Amelia was nice and cleaned the mess off his face with her wand.</p><p>It was then time for presents. Susan ran upstairs and brought down the present Hannah had given her yesterday. She was going to open it in front of her, but Hannah said she should wait till today. She tore open the package and found a box with three other boxes in it that said The Star Wars Trilogy. Amelia had taken Susan to an old theater that was doing a re-showing of the first Star Wars movie and Susan had fallen in love with going to the movies, but Susan didn’t know how she was supposed to watch these or what a VHS was so she put them down and decided to ask Hannah later.</p><p>From Amelia, Susan got some clothes, her favorite perfume, a magical makeup set that Amelia knew Susan had wanted for years and in a big box were two black boxes, one big and one small, which said RCA on them. The smaller of the two had a flap on the front of it.</p><p>“That’s called a TV and a VCR. A Muggleborn Witch, Cassie McDonald figured out a way to make them work with magic instead of Muggle Electricity. The VCR hooks up to the TV and then you put the VHS tape in the VCR and watch the movie. We’ll be able to watch at least the first one tonight.” said Amelia and Susan squealed with excitement.</p><p>It was now time for Harry’s present. Harry got up and gently pulled on Susan’s hand so she would stand too. He let go of her hand and handed her a package. Susan opened it and found what she knew was going to be in there, a jewelry box. She opened it and saw a pair of emerald earrings and an emerald necklace. She thought they were beautiful and had tears in her eyes. She heard someone come behind her and looked back and saw Amelia standing behind her. She showed the box to Amelia, but for some reason she wasn’t paying attention. Instead she was looking down past her. Susan turned back around and looked down and saw that Harry was down on a knee and holding another jewelry box that was smaller than the one she held. Absently she handed the box she was holding back to her aunt so she wouldn’t drop it.</p><p>“Susan I know because of my getting emancipated I took everything away from you about how our life and relationship would’ve went. We should’ve become, friends, then boyfriend and girlfriend, then I would’ve given you the wedding you deserve. In the future we can still have a wedding. For now though I want to give you everything possible to make you happy and I want to ask if you will wear this wedding ring as a symbol of the love I want to have with you?” asked Harry.</p><p>Susan was openly crying now and held out her hand so Harry could put the ring on her finger. “Yes Harry. I will wear this ring and no matter what was lost our relationship will be and is how it would’ve ended up. Just a little sooner than expected.”</p><p>Harry put the ring on her finger and stood up and gave her a small kiss. “I have a wedding band if you’d like to put it on me.”</p><p>She nodded and he handed her the ring and she put the ring on his finger and gave him a small kiss.</p><p>She then turned to Amelia and hugged the crying witch.</p><p>“I hate to break this up, but if we’re going to watch the movie we need to start it soon.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry had never seen a movie, but thought Star Wars was amazing and having Susan lean on his shoulder while they watched it made it even better.</p><p>“Well you two, I think it’s time to head up to bed.” said Amelia.</p><p>“I’ll show Harry where my room is.” said Susan.</p><p>“Harry’s in the room next to yours, Susan.” said Amelia.</p><p>“But…” started Susan.</p><p>“Susan, you are both still 11 years old. You’re not sleeping in the same bed.” said Amelia.</p><p>“We’re not going to do anything.” said Susan.</p><p>“It’s not about trusting you, Susan, or Harry for that matter, but my decision is final.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Fine. Come on, Harry. I’ll show you to your room.” said Susan.</p><p>“Goodnight, Amelia. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” said Harry.</p><p>“You didn’t, Harry. Goodnight, both of you.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Goodnight, Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia was laying in bed. It had been only 30 minutes since Susan and Harry went to bed. She knew she should go to sleep, but there was something bothering her about the bond. Her friend Croaker was always talking about things that she didn’t care about or thought she’d never have any need of the information. She did remember that he said the initial flash of a bond is normally silver, but Susan and Harry’s was gold. There was something else she thought was important, but couldn’t remember. Something about consummating the bond.</p><p>All of a sudden there were two loud screams and Amelia grabbed her wand and ran out of the room. She checked Susan’s room first and saw her thrashing about with gold sparks rolling along her body and out her fingertips. She went to Harry’s room and saw that he was in the same exact condition.</p><p>She ran back into her room and threw floo powder in and stuck her head in the flames yelling Croaker. Once the call connected she said,</p><p>“Croaker I need you to get to Bones Manor immediately use Floo #2.”</p><p>“Have you finally taken me up on my offer, Amelia?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“Croaker there’s no time for this. There’s something wrong with Susan.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Step back.” said Croaker.</p><p>Amelia got out of the fire and backed up and suddenly Croaker appeared in front of her in a flash of green flame.</p><p>“Don’t ask. I’ll tell you about it later.” said Croaker.</p><p>Amelia showed him to Susan and immediately Croaker asked.</p><p>“Where is he?”</p><p>She didn’t even have to ask how she knew there was another person and she took him to Harry’s room. Croaker put a shield that Amelia had never seen before around Harry and carried him and placed him next to Susan. As soon as he removed the shield Susan and Harry curled up into each other and a golden dome spread around them.</p><p>“Don’t try to touch it or cast magic toward it. The dome will protect itself and them. They’ll be like that for 8 hours. Let’s go talk.” said Croaker.</p><p>They headed down to the sitting room and sat down.</p><p>“So your niece is bonded to Harry Potter? According to Teen Witch Weekly she’s one lucky witch.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Since when do you read Teen Witch Weekly?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“We all have our guilty pleasures.” said Croaker. “Now I know I’ve told you the stories about what happens with soul bonds. Remember I tried to convince you we had one? Anyways, you know that they can’t be separated until 72 hours after the bond is initiated longer if they don’t consummate it right away.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Can you remind me what the color of the flash is when the bond is initiated?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Silver.” said Croaker.</p><p>“What if it was gold?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Was it gold?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“Yes. Now answer my question.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Gold usually signifies the completion of the bond, which I’m pretty sure didn’t happen because if Susan and Harry had sex in front of you they wouldn’t be laying in there alive.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Is there a way to see if their bond is completed?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“I can scan them, but it’ll have to be in the morning when the dome is gone.” said Croaker.</p><p>“I’ll go get one of the other guest rooms ready for you.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Are you sure we can’t…” started Croaker.</p><p>“Don’t finish that sentence.” said Amelia.</p><p>In the morning they checked on Susan and Harry and the dome was still there.</p><p>“It should be down in about a minute.” said Croaker.</p><p>The dome went down finally and they went over to Susan and Harry. Croaker pulled out his wand and was about to scan Harry when he saw a black gunk on Harry’s forehead from where the scar was.</p><p>“No, he couldn’t have.” said Croaker not quite to himself.</p><p>“What?” asked Amelia.</p><p>He took a sample then cleaned up the mess and saw that the scar was healed completely and said,</p><p>“I’ll tell you at work tomorrow since I don’t think either of us are going in today.”</p><p>He scanned Harry then Susan.</p><p>“Let’s let them sleep a little longer and I’ll explain the situation they have. I put a monitor spell on them so I’ll know when they wake.” said Croaker.</p><p>They went downstairs and he said,</p><p>“They have a partial complete bond.”</p><p>“What does that mean?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“There are two options that they have to decide on. Either they consummate the bond or they will have to stay in contact for 8 hours a day until the bond either stabilizes on its own, which I’ve never seen or they decide they’re ready to take that step.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Will you stay for breakfast and help explain this to them?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Staying the night, having breakfast, next thing you’ll be asking me to move in.” said Croaker.</p><p>“No I won’t.” said Amelia.</p><p>Susan and Harry started waking up finally and sat up quickly banging their heads together.</p><p>“Ow! Harry, what are you doing in my bed!? Auntie will kill you!” said Susan.</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t remember coming in here.” said Harry.</p><p>“You didn’t come in here. I carried you.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Why and who are you?” asked Harry.</p><p>“This is my friend, Croaker, Harry. He works in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry. He came because of a complication with your bond and he’s going to explain it to you.” said Amelia.</p><p>Croaker told them everything he told Amelia and as he thought they were nowhere near ready to consummate the bond so Amelia grudgingly had to accept that they were going to be sleeping in the same bed, but she made rules for them that as soon as possible she was going to be giving them both the talk, that the room was only for sleeping and in no way were they going to be in here other than bedtime and they were to change in the bathroom separately before and after sleeping. Croaker reminded them that it had to be 8 hours and they had to make sure that they remained in contact the whole time.</p><p>They all went down to breakfast and then Croaker said he had to go as he couldn’t take the day off like Amelia could. They thanked him for his time and Amelia said she’d see him at work tomorrow. Amelia told Susan and Harry to get their showers done and be back down in the sitting room and that they were going to go ahead and get the talk over with. Both of them groaned as they went upstairs.</p><p>Amelia let them watch the last two Star Wars movies after giving them the talk. Harry wished he had a lightsaber for the next time Amelia ever wanted to have a talk like that again. While Susan and Harry didn’t have to touch the whole time he still found himself wanting to hold her hand whenever they walked somewhere.</p><p>At bedtime that night Harry decided to leave his shirt off so they wouldn’t lose skin contact. Susan was sitting at the end of the bed waiting for him to lay down. He went to place his shirt in the hamper and she gasped.</p><p>“Harry! What’s on your back?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Uh…” started Harry.</p><p>Susan got up and ran downstairs.</p><p>“Auntie, come look at Harry!” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia followed her back up and to Susan and Harry’s room.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Harry?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“It’s nothing.” said Harry while looking down.</p><p>“He’s got a bunch of scars on his back, Auntie. Who would do that?” asked Susan.</p><p>Amelia walked around the bed and looked closer. There were crisscross scratches, some that looked like they were made with a belt buckle and some that looked like someone had taken a fork to Harry.</p><p>“Harry I need to take a picture of your back please. Is that ok?” asked Amelia.</p><p>Harry nodded and Amelia went to her room quickly. She returned with a camera and took the pictures.</p><p>“Harry I’m not saying you need to do it right now, but you need to talk to someone about this. If I get someone here tomorrow will you talk to them? asked Amelia.</p><p>Harry nodded again.</p><p>“Ok. Goodnight Harry. Susan can you come with me for a minute?” asked Amelia.</p><p>When they were in the hall she said,</p><p>“Be there for him, but don’t ask him any questions tonight. Ok?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Ok. I love you Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>“I love you too, Susan.” said Amelia.</p><p>Susan went back into the room and Harry was already laying down on his back with his eyes closed. She laid down and curled into him, gave him a kiss on the cheek and as she laid down her head on his chest she said,</p><p>“You’ll never have anything like that happen again. I love you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry wished with everything he was that he could say it back.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, August 3rd, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Normally Amelia wouldn’t have to work on a Saturday, but since she took Friday off she had no choice. She told Susan and Harry she loved them and that the Healer would be there in an hour to look over and talk to Harry. She gave permission for Susan to be in the room with Harry during the physical and when he was questioned as long as he gave permission.</p><p>The Healer flooed in and gave the note she was told to provide to Mipsy to be allowed access to the manor. Harry was Lord Bones and could’ve given permission, but had left Amelia in charge of  the affairs for now.</p><p>“I’ve been told by Amelia to call you Harry. My name is Andromeda Tonks. You may call me Andi. I’m a certified Healer with mind healing as my focus, but I’ll be giving you a full workup today.” said Andi.</p><p>“How are you Andi? I thought Auntie would ask you to be the one to come. How’s Tonks?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Nymphadora is doing fine, Susan.” said Andi.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry had agreed to having Susan up there, but he didn’t like having his secrets all out in the open. Andi was trying to be nice and compassionate through the whole thing, but it was like being back in the moment when being asked about the amount of broken bones he’d had. His discomfort was getting worse and worse until she asked,</p><p>“How did you feel when you found out the Dursley’s were paid to take care of you?”</p><p>“How did it feel? How the fuck do you think it felt!? I was their fucking slave! And I was supposed to be so grateful about it when I got to wear Dudley’s clothes that were three sizes too big for me or get my glasses when the teacher called the Dursley’s when I couldn’t see the board! You asked about broken bones! That time I got my arm broken as payment for making them spend money on me! And again when Dudley broke the first pair! I hate these fucking things!” yelled Harry as he took off the glasses and threw them and shattered them on the wall. “And what is talking about it going to do!? Not a god damned thing! Is it going to make me ok with not getting an ounce of love from the pieces of shit!? Is it going to make me know what love is so I can tell…”</p><p>Harry couldn’t be there anymore and took off running downstairs and out on the grounds.</p><p>“Harry!” yelled Susan.</p><p>
  <strong>The Ministry of Magic</strong>
</p><p>Amelia got a visit from Croaker as soon as she got to her office.</p><p>“We have to go see Fudge now.” said Croaker.</p><p>“What is it?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“It’s Voldemort.” said Croaker.</p><p>“What do you mean it’s Voldemort?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“The black ooze from Harry is the remains of a soul piece or Horcrux. The magical signature on the ooze is Voldemort’s and he most likely made more because according to the reading on it, it was a tiny piece which means it fractured off and attached to Harry because Voldemort’s soul was already damaged.” said Croaker.</p><p>
  <strong>Minister Fudge’s Office</strong>
</p><p>“Absolutely not! We will not be going public with this. Do you want to cause a mass panic?” asked Fudge.</p><p>“No, but we have to do something. If Voldemort comes back he will destroy everything we’ve built since he fell.” said Amelia.</p><p>Fudge was thinking about his reelection and if he looked like he foresaw the return of Voldemort and was ready to send him to hell then he would win in a landslide.</p><p>“Fine you can have your funding and approval to monitor the ones that used the Imperius Defense at their trial and got let go. But you are not to harass or engage them unless you see something illegal done by them.” said Fudge.</p><p>“And what of Sirius Black?” asked Amelia.</p><p>Fudge knew that this would be another mark on the good side for him seeing an innocent man from the previous administration released.</p><p>“Release him to the Ministry cells. He’ll get his trial at Wednesday’s Wizengamot session. Now I want both of your oaths that this stays out of the public.” said Fudge.</p><p>Amelia was almost bouncing on her toes. Croaker hated having to use his real name and in an oath he had to.</p><p>“Come on Algie. You go first.” said Amelia.</p><p>“You know the only time I want to see you that excited is…” started Croaker.</p><p>“Croaker do you need another sexual harassment meeting?” asked Fudge.</p><p>He glared at Amelia when she laughed.</p><p>“I, Algernon Augustus Longbottom, swear on my life and magic not to release information on Voldemort’s possible return to the public. So mote it be.” said Croaker.</p><p>“I, Amelia Susan Bones, swear on my life and magic not to release information on Voldemort’s possible return to the public. So mote it be.” said Amelia.</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>Amelia was so glad to be home. She finally had the funds to bring the department to where it should’ve been years ago.</p><p>“Amelia, I’m glad you’re here.” said Andi coming into the sitting room.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, but why are you still here?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Harry ran off. Susan’s with him, but he’s refusing to come in and he won’t talk to her.” said Andi.</p><p>“Where is he?” asked Amelia.</p><p>Harry was in the garden sitting against a tree rocking back and forth with Susan holding onto him. He still wouldn’t talk to her, but he allowed her to sit with him and hold him.</p><p>“It’s ok, Harry I’m here. You’re safe and I’m always here for you. I love you, Harry. Come back to me please.” said Susan.</p><p>Susan kept whispering these phrases to Harry and that’s how Andi and Amelia found them.</p><p>“Harry, I’m so sorry. You don’t have to talk anymore today, but Andi said if you want she can remove the scars that are on your body. I have some news for you. Sirius Black will be getting his trial on Wednesday. In 4 days he’ll be free and he can come stay with us. I can probably arrange it to where you can see him on Monday if you want. He’s being moved to the Ministry tomorrow, but then we’ll go see him and he can tell you some stories about your mum and dad. Would you like that?” asked Amelia.</p><p>Harry looked up and nodded. He then got up and walked over to a bed of flowers and picked one and took it over to Susan and handed it to her.</p><p>“I love you, too.” said Harry.</p><p>He started walking back to the manor. Susan looked down at the flower with tears in her eyes.</p><p>It was a Lily.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and a comment to let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Summer's Sirius End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2: Summer’s Sirius End</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, August 5th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>Sunday went by without any issues. Harry refused to let anyone fix his glasses so they went to Diagon Alley and got his eyes fixed at the magical optometrist shop. Afterwards Harry saw a street merchant selling flowers and bought Susan a Lily and gave her a kiss. The next morning they got a surprise when the Daily Prophet came that morning.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BOY-WHO-LIVED OFF THE MARKET AT THE AGE OF 11. WHO IS THE GIRL THAT STOLE HIS HEART?</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>By Rita Skeeter</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who was voted Most Eligible Bachelor this year for Witch Weekly is no longer eligible. My cameraman, Ricky Rollins, captured this photo of Mr. Potter giving none other than Susan Bones, the niece of Madam Amelia Bones Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, a Lily and kissing her.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Sources say that Mr. Potter and Miss Bones were first seen together in Diagon Alley shortly after Harry’s 11th Birthday. How did the two meet and how did she get her claws into our hero so quickly? If not for her aunt I’d be screaming love potion. Perhaps because of who her aunt is she thought she’d get away with it. Maybe someone should make sure Harry Potter is ok and not being controlled by someone who doesn’t deserve him.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“That stupid, ignorant, fucking cow! I’m going to shove my wand up her ass and break it off at the handle!” said Susan.</p><p>“Susan, language! And haven’t I told you, no threatening sodomy.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Amelia do you have your copy of the statements that Ragnok provided?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They’re in the office. Why?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Mipsy?” called Harry and she popped in. “Can you please bring me the financial statements for the three houses?” He thanked her when she popped back in with them and started looking for the section he needed.</p><p>“Look here, Amelia. Between the three houses I own 25% of The Daily Prophet.” said Harry.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“I’m thinking we go down there and give Mrs. Skeeter something to think about.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Ministry Cells</strong>
</p><p>Sirius was being held in the cells below the Wizengamot courtrooms. There was a guard outside and a guard inside. Nobody was allowed a wand inside other than the guards.</p><p>Amelia, Susan and Harry signed in and went through into the main room.</p><p>“We’re here to see Prisoner Black.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Cell #3. Remember not to touch the prisoner.” said the guard.</p><p>When the cell was opened Amelia gasped. Sirius Black was emaciated. It was a miracle the clothes he wore were able to stay on. He was far from the man she used to love. Still loved if she were completely honest with herself.</p><p>“Sirius. It’s Amelia. I brought Harry here to see you.” said Amelia.</p><p>Sirius looked up and saw the boy standing behind Amelia. He looked like James, but didn’t have glasses and his eyes were like Lily’s. He was holding the girls hand. Sirius smiled.</p><p>“Well, Harry it looks like you beat me and your dad in getting your girl. Well come sit down. I’m sure if I take a step towards you that Auror will put me down like the dog I am. Right, Amelia?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“That’s right Sirius.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Well, Harry. Sit down and tell me about your childhood and I’ll tell you all about your mom and dad.” said Sirius.</p><p>After an hour Amelia, Harry and Susan had to leave. Amelia told the guard to double the amount of food Sirius was getting and to get a Healer down here with some nutrient potions.</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, August 7th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Ministry of Magic Courtroom Ten</strong>
</p><p>There was a full turn out at the trial of Sirius Black. Local media and some International publications filled the press seats. Only standing room was left in the visitor’s section of the arena sized courtroom and none of the Wizengamot members had opted out of this trial. Dumbledore was in his seat as Chief Warlock.</p><p>This was also a regular Wizengamot meeting so before the trial could begin they had to go over some old business and new one of which was recognizing Harry and Susan as Lord and Lady Potter and naming Amelia as Regent for their votes on the Wizengamot.</p><p>Dumbledore banged his gavel. “This meeting of the Wizengamot on Monday August 12th of the year 1991 is now in session. Mister Erickson will you please let the court know if there is any old business from the last meeting?”</p><p>There was no old business so Dumbledore called for new business and only Amelia raised her hand.</p><p>“Madam Bones, you have the floor.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot it is my duty to bring forth Lord Harry James Potter and his wife Lady Susan Amelia Potter. Lord Potter is emancipated and of age certified by both The Ministry of Magic and Gringott’s Wizarding Bank. He is taking up the Lordships of Potter, Black and Bones. All claims have been certified…” said Amelia as she was interrupted.</p><p>“I object!” said Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>“Lord Malfoy, you have the floor. State your objection.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“My son Draco is the next in line for the Black family as upon his death Lord Arcturus Black had no living heir who was not voided by a stay in Azkaban. I demand that Madam Bones provide irreconcilable proof that Lord Potter has taken up the mantle of Lord Black as well.” said Lucius.</p><p>“Seconded.” said a puffed up looking Witch in pink in the row behind Minister Fudge.</p><p>“I would think the fact that Lord Potter is wearing the ring that can only be worn by the Head of House Black would be proof enough, but here is a signed statement from Lord Arcturus dated and signed in his own blood a week before his death that Harry James Potter would be the next Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black.” said Amelia.</p><p>“With this document and as Madam Bones has stated Lord Potter wearing the ring of the Head of House Black your objection is overruled. You may continue Madam Bones.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Lords and Ladies, as I was saying all claims have been certified as accurate and the Houses of…”</p><p>“Hem hem.”</p><p>“…Potter, Bones and Black have been…”</p><p>“Hem hem.”</p><p>“I apologize, Madam Bones. Do you require a potion for your throat, Madam Umbridge?” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“I have a question that I think everyone wants to know the answer to.” said Umbridge.</p><p>“Your question can wait until after Madam Bones…” started Dumbledore.</p><p>“Are we going to sit here while we let this tart potion her way into the wealth of House Potter and Black?” asked Umbridge pointing at Susan.</p><p>“Madam Umbridge, you are out of order!” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“I’ll answer her accusation.” said Harry.</p><p>“Madam Umbitch, I know the idea of potioning someone for love might be second nature to you, but the next time you want to throw unfounded accusations based on the news of a reporter who only got some of the facts right you’d better check with the records of this ministry first. My emancipation activated a Marriage Contract that was signed between mine and Lady Potter’s parents when we were babies so in essence it was actually me who ensnared her into this marriage and not the other way around. Now since Madam Bones keeps getting interrupted I’ll finish now. House Potter, Bones and Black have all been combined into House Potter and all votes will be voted by House Potter with Madam Bones as my regent. That is all now may we please get down to the business of Sirius Black’s trial? I think he’s waited enough.” said Harry.</p><p>The trial of Sirius Black was easy compared to what they just went through. Amelia provided the will of James and Lily Potter and Harry swore his oath that the will was the official will as provided by Director Ragnok Head of Gringott’s Wizarding Bank. Even with not being able to produce Peter Pettigrew at this time Sirius was found innocent of the charges and the Order of Merlin that had been posthumously given to him had been taken away. His death certificate was removed from his records and he was now listed as wanted by the DMLE.</p><p>Sirius was allowed to leave with Amelia, Susan and Harry on the condition that he has access to a Healer for the next week to keep up his health both mental and physical. After some congratulations they left the Ministry. Minister Fudge said there would be no press conference so they knew Rita Skeeter would be back at the offices of The Daily Prophet.</p><p>
  <strong>The Daily Prophet</strong>
</p><p>Amelia had scheduled an appointment with the editor, Barnabus Cuffe and they were lead into his office by his secretary.</p><p>“Ah, Madam Bones, Lord and Lady Potter and… Sirius Black! Erm… How may I help you today?” said Barnabus.</p><p>“Mr. Cuffe, We’d like to have a word with Mrs. Skeeter about her recent article about Lord and Lady Potter and we have an offer for her and you.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Beverly, tell Rita to come to my office immediately.” said Barnabus. “Madam Bones I’m sure you’re aware that there is nothing that can legally be done about the article about Lord and Lady Potter. The most I can offer is an apology from me and Rita about not referring to you by your titles as we did not know you had come into them or that you and the then Miss Bones were married.”</p><p>“Barnaby, why am I being interrupted?” asked Rita who then noticed who is in the room. “Madam Bones, nothing in that article was against the law so what are you doing here?”</p><p>“Mrs. Skeeter, since you were at Sirius’ trial you are aware that I am Lord Potter and my wife is Lady Potter. We have become aware that regardless of how repulsive all of your stories are you do have quite the following and we’d like to make you our official reporter and anything about me and my family will be exclusive to The Daily Prophet.” said Harry.</p><p>“And what makes you think I’d agree to writing propaganda fluff for you, Lord Potter?” asked Rita.</p><p>“Your articles attract the most attention and that is what I need for the future. Someone to give me exposure to the Wizarding world as more than just The-Boy-Who-Lived. I’m not asking you for fluff pieces, I’m asking you for the truth. If it’s negative I won’t stop you from writing it, but I will ask for a warning so I can defend myself from any fallout should it be really bad.” said Harry.</p><p>“So the article about the Wizengamot meeting and Sirius’ trial where I was going to reference you calling Senior Undersecretary Umbridge, Umbitch is ok?” asked Rita.</p><p>“Actually in her case I would prefer it.” said Harry.</p><p>“Lord Potter, I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership.” said Rita.</p><p>
  <strong>The Leaky Cauldron</strong>
</p><p>After working out the details with Rita and Barnabus, the expanded family went to The Leaky Cauldron for lunch.</p><p>“So, Harry, I wasn’t all myself when you came to see me on Monday so can you please tell me why you ended up getting emancipated on your 11th birthday?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“I was taken by Hagrid to get my school supplies and when we stopped at Gringott’s Hagrid had my key and that among other things sent up some red flags so I was taken before Ragnok. He informed me of the contract between my parents and the Dursley’s and how they were paid to take care of me. The Dursley’s broke that contract by spending the money that was for me on themselves and their son Dudley and by abusing me physically, verbally and mentally.” said Harry.</p><p>“And this emancipation is what caused you to be married so early to this beautiful little lady?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“Yes, but we would’ve most likely been married before the age of 17 because of the soul bond.” said Harry.</p><p>“I remember that day.” said Sirius.</p><p>“How, you were still in Azkaban when we bonded at The Leaky Cauldron?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It was the most amazing thing. Harry was in the playpen playing with his toys when Edgar and Cassandra came to see James and Lily. They placed Susan in with Harry and he stopped playing with his toys and was staring at Susan like she was the most amazing thing in the world. Now granted I might’ve been assigning that description on how I look at a woman when I first meet her, but this is how I remember it. I don’t remember who made the first move but there was a loud laugh and the two of them were holding hands and a golden dome erupted from where their hands met. Everyone tried to get through the dome and get to you and Susan, but nobody could. After an hour the dome disappeared and at that moment Susan grabbed for Harry and gave him a very slobbery open mouthed kiss. Again that could’ve just been my perception of it, but there was a bright golden flash when that happened. What was funny was when it was time to go. Cassandra picked up Susan and headed for the door and Susan disappeared out of her arms and right next to Harry. She tried again and Susan disappeared once again. They had to wait for the two of you to tire out and fall asleep before they were finally able to take you home.” said Sirius.</p><p>“So that explains why they signed the marriage contract.” said Harry.</p><p>“It also possibly explains why the bond is completed.” said Amelia.</p><p>“The bond is completed? But that would mean…” started Sirius.</p><p>“Don’t go there Sirius. Susan and Harry haven’t gone that far.” said Amelia.</p><p>“The way you said that implies that they’ve gone somewhere. What have the two of you done? Ow! Amy don’t do that!” yelped Sirius.</p><p>Harry and Susan didn’t see him rubbing his crotch where she had kicked him, but they looked at each other and mouthed “Amy”.</p><p>“That’s what you get you dirty old dog.” said Amelia.</p><p>“If Harry and Susan haven’t had sex then how do you mean that the bond is complete?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“The bond requires an intimate act to complete it. From what you said in your story they completed the bond when they were babies.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Auntie, you can’t be saying that when I kissed Harry as a baby that that was considered intimate.” said Susan.</p><p>“The two of you were 6 months old, but from the moment you touched you were each other’s world and as innocent as you were then and to us adults we would say that you wouldn’t have known what you were doing, but the magic of the bond says different. In the most basic sense you wanted your soul mate right then and there and you got him. I know you know that intimacy can be in just a touch or a kiss. It doesn’t have to be sex. I think the bond in its purest sense is pure love and it proved that in having a complete bond with two babies who couldn’t possibly complete the bond in the way that we think it has to be. I also think that is why the two of you were able to survive being apart during your childhoods before the bond reactivated at your touch in The Leaky Cauldron.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Then why do we still need to touch now?” asked Harry.</p><p>“This is only a guess, but I think because you have been in a sense bonded this whole time the bond thinks you are ready.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Well I need to get my wand and do some shopping so if we’re going to get to Bones Manor at a decent time we’ll have to finish this conversation and others at another time.” said Sirius</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>After Harry and Susan headed to bed Amelia got a bottle of Firewhiskey and sat down on the couch. Sirius joined her.</p><p>“How have you been, Amy?” asked Sirius</p><p>“Don’t call me Amy and don’t think that Harry and Susan didn’t catch on to you saying it earlier.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Come on, Amelia. Did you miss me at all?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“Of course I missed you” How could you ask that? You were my partner! In the Auror Corps and in my bed, and because you didn’t come to me I had to believe that you had betrayed your best friends and that secretly you were working for Voldemort!” yelled Amelia</p><p>“Amelia…” started Sirius</p><p>“No! You shut your muzzle till I’m done! Now I find out that instead of betraying your friends and me you chose to go after and kill the man who really did betray them! I remember Pettigrew he was the worst Wizard there was, but you want to know something? He was still a Wizard! He could’ve killed you and you don’t even care what that would’ve done to me. You didn’t think about anything, but yourself you selfish, stupid mutt!” yelled Amelia.</p><p>“Enough! He killed James and Lily! He as good as pointed the wand at them himself! What would you have done? Come on! You’ve got all the answers, Amy! What…” started Sirius</p><p>At that point Sirius broke down and curled up into Amelia’s chest and cried. He cried like he’d never been allowed to in Azkaban. After several minutes he looked up at Amelia.</p><p>“I loved you, Amy, but James was my brother and Lily became my adopted sister. I had to go after Peter and as mad as you are now if I hadn’t I wouldn’t have been the man you loved. I know it’s been ten years and I have some things to work through, with their deaths and my stay in Azkaban, but also with Harry. The thought of you and him kept me going in Azkaban and I finally get out and find that he doesn’t need me. Eleven years old and already Lord Potter and married. I know I have no right to ask you this after what I put you through, but can I please stay here to spend time with Harry. He might not need me, but I owe it to him to be there for whatever he needs.” said Sirius</p><p>Amelia got up and brought Sirius up with her and pulled him into a deep, needful kiss.</p><p>“Harry does need you, but he’s not the only one who needs you.” said Amelia.</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, August 7th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>While Amelia and Sirius were downstairs talking, Harry and Susan were having some make out time. The last few days their choice of sleeping attire had changed to Harry in his boxers and Susan in her bra and panties. Susan knew Harry was trying to be good and his hands never moved past where she allowed them, but she wanted more tonight.</p><p>“Harry, take it off.” said Susan.</p><p>“What?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Take my bra off.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry got the bra unhooked and swallowed hard at seeing Susan’s breasts for the first time.</p><p>“Touch me, Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry circled his finger around her nipple causing Susan to moan and she captured his lips and started kissing him deeply as he massaged and played with her nipples and breasts. Susan was feeling so good and she really wanted to go further, but knew that they should stop so she had Harry lay on his back and she laid half on him with her breasts up against him.</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, August 8th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Susan were sleeping soundly when suddenly the door to their room burst open and a giant black dog, jumped up into the bed with them. The both were awake instantly and jumped out of the bed.</p><p>“What the hell!?” they both yelled.</p><p>“How did a dog get in here?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I don’t know. Mipsy!” said Susan.</p><p>“Yes, Miss Susan. What can Mipsy be doing?” she asked.</p><p>“Can you please get this mutt out of here and ask Auntie if there is something wrong with the wards?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Miss Susan’s aunt was the one who sent the mutt to get the two of you for breakfast.” said Mipsy.</p><p>Harry leaned forward and got closer to the dog.</p><p>“Sirius?” asked Harry and in answer was licked in the face before the dog transformed back into Sirius who started laughing.</p><p>“I don’t have a top on!” yelled Susan grabbing a shirt out of the dresser.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Susan. Does Amelia know that’s how the two of you sleep?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“No. Are you going to tell her?” asked Harry looking down.</p><p>“No, pup. I won’t tell her, but we need to have a talk later.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Amelia already gave us the talk.” said Susan.</p><p>“I mean just a talk with Harry. It’s a guy kind of talk.” said Sirius. “Amelia and I need to talk to you two before we head into the Ministry.”</p><p>“Why are you going with her?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m filling out the paperwork to get my job back as an Auror. I’ll be back in an hour and I’ll start work Monday. Well get ready and we’ll see you downstairs.” said Sirius.</p><p>After Sirius left Harry went over to Susan.</p><p>“We need to come up with some way to get him back. I don’t like that he saw you without your bra.” said Harry.</p><p>“How? We don’t know any spells or anything.” said Susan.</p><p>“We have our school books. Let’s start studying them and maybe we’ll come up with something.” said Harry.</p><p>Susan nodded and they got dressed to go downstairs. When they got down to breakfast and Amelia and Sirius were kissing.</p><p>“Auntie?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Uhm, well Susan, Harry. Sirius and I wanted to tell you that we’ve decided to start our relationship up again.” said Amelia.</p><p>“We were partners before during the war and fell in love, but you know with Azkaban and all…” said Sirius.</p><p>“Does he make you happy?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Yes. There are some things that need to be worked through because of his stay in Azkaban, but we know this is what we want.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Ok. Just as long as he’s good to you, Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>“What are you two going to do today?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“We’re going to start studying our school books. We wanted to get a head start on some of the theory and see if we can cast some of the spells.” said Harry.</p><p>“Ok well be careful. If you have any trouble I’ll help when I get back.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Thank you, Sirius.” said Harry and Susan.</p><p>After Amelia and Sirius flooed to the Ministry, Harry and Susan got their books and started studying in the sitting room. They decided to read the theory chapter on the Transfiguration, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts books. Harry was getting annoyed.</p><p>“Susan all these books say the same thing. It’s like the wand movement and the incantation make no difference. The D.A.D.A. and Transfiguration books add a power component to it, but otherwise it’s just pointing your wand, focusing on what you want the result to be and having the belief that what you want to happen will happen.” said Harry.</p><p>“Ok, let’s test this I’m going to levitate the coffee table using the incantation and the correct wand movement and you try it without any of that and we’ll see what happens.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry and Susan got up and went to the other side of the table.</p><p>“Wingardium, Leviosa.” said Susan and the table raised up just like the book said it would.</p><p>Susan placed the coffee table back down and Harry pointed his wand at it while focusing on what he wanted to happen and it raised just the same as it did with Susan.</p><p>“See.” said Harry.</p><p>“Then I wonder why the book even goes into the movements and the incantations?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I guess we’ll have to ask one of the Professors when we get to Hogwarts.” said Harry. “The book also says that you can’t levitate more than one item unless they’re stacked on top of each other, but if you go by what the theory says that’s wrong. Let’s try to see if we can get everything going around the room.”</p><p>Harry and Susan both concentrated on what they wanted to happen and everything in the sitting room raised up into the air. They started making the items spin around the room and having air battles between the couch and coffee table. Sirius flooed into this and didn’t know what to make of it before…</p><p>“Sirius, look out!” yelled Harry before the coffee table made contact with Sirius’ head knocking him out.</p><p>Harry and Susan got everything back in place then went and checked on him.</p><p>“Do you think this makes us even from this morning, Susan?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Not even, but it’s a start and I have an idea for a surprise for Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia had a long day at work and all she wanted to do was have dinner and lock herself in the room with Sirius and relax. She came through the floo and saw that there’d be no relaxing.</p><p>Sirius was suspended in the air wearing nothing but a diaper and holding a golden bow with an arrow.</p><p>“How did they do this?” asked Amelia as she got him down.</p><p>“I don’t know. I was kind of knocked out when they did it.” said Sirius.</p><p>Amelia got Sirius down and went and found Harry and Susan to get an explanation. They explained what happened and that Sirius getting knocked out was an accident, but that the rest was payback for Sirius jumping up on them and waking them up as the dog. They weren’t about to tell her how they were dressed when it happened though. Amelia told them that from now on they could use her training room to practice so that nothing gets too damaged.</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, August 9th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Harry and Susan woke up and after their morning routines, headed into the dining room for Breakfast. Everyone said their good mornings and Harry and Susan sat down in their chairs. Boom! There was a cloud of smoke after the loud noise and when the cloud of smoke dissipated there was nothing wrong with them.</p><p>“I feel sorry for the Marauder’s if this is the best you could do.” said Harry.</p><p>They all started eating their breakfast and Sirius told them that since he didn’t have to start till Monday they were going to talk about what happened yesterday.</p><p>“Well I’ve got to head to work. Oh and Dumbledore sent word that we’ll meet with him tomorrow.” said Amelia. “You three kids have a good day.”</p><p>Harry and Susan went to get up, but couldn’t no matter how hard they tried. Sirius was laughing hard on his way to the sitting room along with Amelia.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but the two of you shouldn’t have started this with him.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Sirius! How long will this last?” they both yelled.</p><p>Sirius came back in after kissing Amelia goodbye.</p><p>“It’ll last until our talk is over. Now how long have you been sleeping in bed the way I found you the other day?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“That was the first night.” said Harry.</p><p>“Who’s idea was it?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“It was mine.” said Susan blushing.</p><p>“Susan I need a few minutes with Harry so you can get up for a little bit. If you don’t come back on your own in ten minutes you won’t like how you end up back down here.” said Sirius.</p><p>Susan got up and went into the sitting room.</p><p>“Now, Harry, I know that you have this bond and are married, and I would be the last person to tell you to not do what you are doing, but do you want to do what you and Susan have done so far?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“I do, Sirius. I want to do more and I know Susan wants to as well, but I’m afraid to do something that’ll make her upset.” said Harry.</p><p>“Why do you want to do more? Don’t you think you’re going too fast. I mean you’re eleven.” said Sirius.</p><p>“It feels good, Sirius, more than that it feels right. Every part of my being tells me that Sirius.” said Harry.</p><p>Sirius decided then that he and Amelia needed to go and talk to Croaker again. This was different than any bond he’d ever heard of.</p><p>“Well just be careful, pup. And as far as making Susan upset it’s just as possible to make her upset by not going for it. Be confident and if she doesn’t like what you do she’ll tell you.” said Sirius.</p><p>At that moment Susan came back in and sat down.</p><p>“Well I’m going to go take a look at this television contraption and see what the big deal is about Star Wars.” said Sirius.</p><p>Sirius started to walk out, but Susan stopped him.</p><p>“What would’ve happened if I didn’t come back in ten minutes?” she asked.</p><p>“Nothing, but I wanted to make you think something would and when you came back I just reapplied the spell. See you at lunch.” said Sirius as he left the room laughing.</p><p>After lunch Harry and Susan finally got to go upstairs for their showers and to get dressed in regular clothes. They then disappeared into the training room for some more studying.</p><p>Later that night the four of them all went upstairs to go to bed. Amelia and Sirius told Harry and Susan goodnight and headed to their bedroom.</p><p>“You know, Sirius, I’m surprised they didn’t do anything to get you back.” said Amelia.</p><p>Sirius kissed Amelia and said, “Maybe they just realized they can’t hang with me.” He shut the bedroom door and there was a loud bang and Sirius was no longer by the door. He was now naked and stuck to the wall opposite the bed.</p><p>Amelia knew that there was going to be nothing she could do and that they would just have to let the prank wear off so she got into her nightgown and got into bed. She told Sirius goodnight and just before she fell asleep she thought, ‘Why do they keep vanishing his clothes?’</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, August 10th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>The four of them flooed to The Three Broomsticks and walked up the path to Hogwarts. Hagrid let them in the gate and they headed to Dumbledore’s office.</p><p>“Ah, Sirius, it’s good to see you in the castle again. On your way out later you should stop by and see Professor McGonagall and see if you can give her anymore grey hairs.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“We were responsible for several of them.” said Sirius.</p><p>“How are things going with the newlyweds?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“Fine, sir.” said Harry.</p><p>“Harry is great, Headmaster.” said Susan.</p><p>“Well, Amelia, you requested this meeting. What can an old Headmaster do for you?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“There’s been a development that’s more than just Harry and Susan being in a marriage contract. They have a soul bond. Right now they have to sleep in the same bed for 8 hours and then they can make it through the day without constant physical contact. I know Hogwarts has quarters for married couples. Is that an option?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Yes, but the married quarters are separated from the rest of the students for obvious reasons and can only be accessed by the couples in question. If Harry and Susan are going to want to spend time with their friends then we’ll have to think of something else. May I have a week to think about it and I’ll send you an Owl with the answer?” asked Dumbledore.</p><p>“That works. Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.” said Amelia.</p><p>
  <strong>The Ministry of Magic</strong>
</p><p>After leaving Hogwarts they went to the Ministry of Magic and down to the Department of Mysteries to see Croaker.</p><p>“Well, Amelia, if the kids weren’t here I’d think you came for a threesome.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Not this time, Croaker. We have some concerns about the bond.” said Amelia.</p><p>“What kind of concerns?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“Go ahead and show him.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and Susan made everything in the room levitate like what happened in the sitting room.</p><p>“Amazing. Can you do anything else?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“We can do every spell that’s taught in first and second year without practicing, incantations or wand movements. We haven’t tried yet, but I think we would be able to do the same with any of the advanced spells as well. It seems that whether I or Susan read the book we both have the knowledge.” said Harry.</p><p>“Also we’ve done several of the spells without a wand.” said Susan.</p><p>“And what about the bond itself, are you still able to make it through the day without constant contact?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“Yes, but we still like to hold hands most of the time and we haven’t been separated since that first night.” said Harry.</p><p>“I apologize for the question, but what about intimate activities?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“We’ve been making out a lot and I…” Susan looked at Amelia. “I let Harry touch my breasts while we make out and I sleep in bed in just my panties with him in his boxers.” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia looked like she wanted to say something, but Sirius put his hand on her shoulder so she held it in.</p><p>“Does it feel like the bond is making you do these things or want to do these things?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“No, but it feels right. It doesn’t feel like we’re doing anything bad or wrong.” said Susan and Harry nodded his agreement with what she said.</p><p>“I don’t know all the answers, but I can if you allow it scan your cores and I’ll have something I can tell you by the end of next week.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Thank you, Croaker. We’ll talk more on Monday.” said Amelia.</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>As soon as they flooed into the sitting room Amelia pointed at Harry and Susan.</p><p>“Couch, now!” yelled Amelia.</p><p>“Amy.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Don’t Amy me, Sirius. You knew and don’t even try and tell me you didn’t. You knew what they were doing and you didn’t tell me. Susan didn’t tell me. That’s what I want to know, Susan. Why didn’t you tell me how far this has gotten?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“We didn’t want you to be mad that we were doing these things. If you had known would you have tried to stop us?” asked Susan.</p><p>Amelia thought for a second that she absolutely would’ve tried to stop them, but at the same time knew that if she did they’d want to do those things even more. What hurt the most was that Susan felt like she couldn’t come to her about this.</p><p>“I don’t know, Susan, but I wasn’t even given a chance. You’re practically my daughter and you didn’t come to me.” said Amelia and she went upstairs.</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, August 14th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Things at the manor were pretty down for the next few days. Sirius tried to lighten things up by doing some more pranks on Harry and Susan and they got him back in kind. There had been some good ones too. Sirius was proud of the two kids that’d be entering Hogwarts in just two weeks as the Marauder’s didn’t really hit their stride prank wise until around 4th year.</p><p>That morning at breakfast when Harry and Susan came down Amelia gave them both a hug.</p><p>“I’m sorry for getting upset. I want you to tell me things and not be scared that I’m going to be mad. Susan, promise me that you’ll tell me when you decide to consummate the bond. I still say that you should wait at least a few more years and I don’t want any details. I just want us to be able to talk about things like before. Ok?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Ok, Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia was just about to floo to work when Croaker’s head appeared in the fireplace.</p><p>“Croaker, what are you here for?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Bring Harry and Susan here immediately.” said Croaker.</p><p>Amelia told Sirius to floo Rufus and get time off after they left and join them as soon as he could. They flooed to the Ministry and took the lift to the Department of Mysteries.</p><p>“Croaker what’s going on?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“The scan I took of them Saturday shows that the bond is slowly breaking down. It’s not bad yet and they still have time to stabilize it, but there’s something that is a lot more dangerous than that right now. Their cores are bridged together and the bond is pulling magic directly from the cores to keep itself from failing. Now their cores are in no danger of running out of magic or anything else like that, in fact the constant use of magic is making their cores bigger, but if they are separated at all it is very possible that the bridge between their cores will break and all that magical energy from the bond and their cores will release and it would kill them and level Hogwarts, the grounds and all of Hogsmeade.” said Croaker.</p><p>“Are you saying they have to consummate the bond now? They are only 11 and married or not I don’t think they are emotionally ready for that.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Yes it would be ideal sooner rather than later, but right now they don’t have to. But realize that this bond wants them to, for lack of a better word, do it and the drive they are having to make out as they call it is going to get stronger.” said Croaker.</p><p>“I’ll live with that and we’ll have you do a check every year before they return to Hogwarts.” said Amelia.</p><p>“That’s fine. I’ll keep researching for other options.” said Croaker.</p><p>Sirius came running up as they were exiting the department.</p><p>“What’d I miss?” asked Sirius.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, August 18th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Sunday, August 18th, 1991 was the day that ended the prank war. It was a pretty boring day. Amelia had sent Dumbledore a message with the updated information that Harry and Susan would need to be in the same house and he sent back a message that if they were sorted into separate houses that one of them could still be transferred. It wasn’t widely known that it was possible, but it had been done before. He also said that with them in the same house they would be able to use one of the Head Boy or Girl apartments in order to have their sleeping arrangement kept.</p><p>That night after dinner Harry and Susan were about to head down for some training when Amelia stopped them.</p><p>“Harry, Susan, do you mind if I use the training room with you this evening I need to practice for my annual reevaluation to keep being able to do field work and not just be relegated to my office?” asked Amelia.</p><p>They both said they didn’t mind and actually looked forward to seeing some more of the advanced spells that the Auror’s used. The two of them followed Amelia to go downstairs, but as soon as she touched the second step the stairs turned into a slide and Amelia slid down to the room and was levitated and turned back into the wall and her clothes vanished. Sirius walked up to Harry and Susan and told them that he didn’t think they’d want to go down there for a while.</p><p>“This was meant for us?” asked Harry still not knowing what the end result was.</p><p>Sirius nodded.</p><p>“Why didn’t you warn Auntie, especially when you saw she was going to go down first?” said Susan.</p><p>“First rule of the Marauder’s. The prank must go on.” said Sirius.</p><p>“The three of you had better get down here now!” yelled Amelia.</p><p>“Prepare yourselves, kids.” said Sirius.</p><p>The three of them headed down the stairs, which had returned to normal. As soon as they got to the bottom Harry turned his head.</p><p>“No, Harry, look! Because even though you and Susan aren’t the ones who did this you are just as much to blame! And you, Sirius! You were going to have the children down here stuck to a wall completely naked? Stop grinning, Sirius!” yelled Amelia.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Amy, but you’re naked.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Don’t Amy me right now, Sirius!” said Amelia as she raised her wand and Sirius wondered how she got it before it disappeared to one of the shelves with her clothes.</p><p>Amelia pointed the wand at Sirius.</p><p>“How long?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Four hours.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Well for four hours you are my new practice dummy, Sirius and for all three of you this war ends now. Do I make myself clear?” asked Amelia.</p><p>All three of them gave their agreement and Amelia told Harry and Susan to find something to do for the rest of the night.</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, August 22nd, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bones Manor</strong>
</p><p>So far nothing very interesting happened in the last few days. Harry and Susan had done all the studying they could. Amelia had them add potions to the mix, but because of Harry’s past with cooking he picked it up really quick and was able to show Susan some shortcuts that actually made the potion better than what the book said. They were starting to get bored with the studying now and so more often than not they would end up making out in the training room more than training. Amelia threatened to seal the room when she was gone, but they said they’d find other places.</p><p>Harry and Susan had also started getting other movies and watching whenever they could. They had started watching Robin Hood Prince of Thieves, but part way through started kissing and were really going at it when Amelia flooed in from the Ministry with Sirius following right behind her. Susan’s shirt was up and she had her hand rubbing him on his crotch while he sucked and kissed her neck and rubbed her breast.</p><p>“Susan, put your shirt down!” yelled Amelia. She took a couple breaths. “This is the last time I’m going to say it. Keep these activities in your room. Now Harry, I have news about the Dursley’s.”</p><p>“What about them?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They get home from vacation on Monday and we are coordinating with Surrey Police to arrest them and try them for child abuse and theft.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Will they go to prison?” asked Harry.</p><p>“They will, but your cousin will go to Juvenile Detention for a year and then to your Aunt Marge.” said Amelia.</p><p>“She’s not my Aunt.” said Harry.</p><p>Harry got up and started to go upstairs and Susan followed.</p><p>“Give him a bit, Amy then we’ll go up and make sure he’s ok.” said Sirius.</p><p>Harry and Susan went up to their room and Harry laid on his stomach looking into nothing. Susan rubbed his back and told him that it was ok and that he was loved here and that he’d never have to deal with anything like that again.</p><p>“Nothing is ever going to make the past right, Susan.” said Harry.</p><p>“No, but you can take your past and use it to make the future better.” said Susan.</p><p>“That’s what I want to do. Being an Auror like Sirius or Amelia is great, but they help the problems of the world after they happen. I want to make it to where the problems don’t happen at all. It’ll take time, and I have no idea how we’ll do it, but it will happen. Will you help me?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Of course, Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>What they didn’t know was that Sirius and Amelia were outside the door and heard everything he said and they answered, “Of course, Harry.”</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, August 26th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Amelia along with a small team of Auror’s and Police were waiting for the Dursley’s to arrive. They got news that they had departed the airport awhile ago and should be arriving shortly. They could’ve picked them up at the airport, but Harry had mentioned how much the Dursley’s were “respected” in the neighborhood and Amelia thought it would be better for them to be arrested where everyone could see.</p><p>As soon as the car pulled into the driveway they were surrounded. Vernon got out of the car, but told Petunia and Dudley to stay inside.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this!? You are trespassing on private property!” yelled Vernon.</p><p>“Actually it is you who are trespassing, Mr. Dursley. A, Gringott’s Financial Group, has repossessed the house due to a breach of contract between you, your wife and the late James and Lily Potter. I am also here to inform you that you are under arrest for the abuse of your nephew, Harry James Potter. Please turn around and put your hands behind your back.” said the officer.</p><p>Vernon turned around and put his hands behind his back, but as soon as the officer was close enough he elbowed him in the face and started to run. He was hit by two stun guns before they brought him down and threw him in the back of the wagon.</p><p>The officer that Vernon hit went over to the passenger side door and told Petunia what was going on and handcuffed her.</p><p>“What will happen to my Dudley?” asked Petunia.</p><p>“He’ll be transported to a juvenile detention facility on a list of charges we’ve accumulated during our investigation. He’ll serve a year and then he’ll be released into the custody of your husband’s sister Marge.” said the officer.</p><p>As the police began to leave the neighbors of Little Whinging hoped that this was the last time they’d ever see the Dursley’s.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, August 31st, 1991</strong>
</p><p>On the night of their last day before going to Hogwarts, Sirius and Amelia sat Harry and Susan down for a surprise.</p><p>“Harry, you know that you control the fortunes of the Potter, Black and Bones families, but Amelia and I have our own funds that were provided before the change in ownership to you. Amelia and I took that money and opened a new account under yours and Susan’s names and the Goblins helped us create the James and Lily Potter Foundation. For the time being the foundation has no set mission, but it’s there for whatever you choose to do to help those who are in need and to make the changes you want for a better Wizarding world. And we both want you to know that anything you need all you have to do is ask.” said Sirius.</p><p>Harry with tears streaming down his face hugged Sirius and Amelia and thanked them.</p><p>Harry and Susan went to their bedroom for one last night. Harry was remembering everything that has happened over the last month and couldn’t even imagine going back to what his life had been. He turned and looked at Susan and said,</p><p>“It’s been a great month, Susan Potter. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Harry Potter.” said Susan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hogwart's and Bond Issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Graphic Oral Sex Scene between two eleven year olds.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 3: Hogwarts and Bond Issues</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, September 1st, 1991 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The Hogwarts Express</strong>
</p><p>Amelia and Sirius both were able to take Harry and Susan to King’s Cross Station since it was a Sunday.</p><p>“Harry, I know the circumstances that brought us together were difficult, but I’ve enjoyed getting to know you over the last month and I can’t think of anyone who I’d rather have with Susan than you.” said Amelia while giving him a hug.</p><p>Harry then went to say goodbye to Sirius while Amelia talked to Susan.</p><p>“Harry I would still be in Azkaban if it weren’t for your getting the will of your parents. I’m going to miss you while you’re at Hogwarts, but I hope you have as much fun as I did.” said Sirius and he shook Harry’s hand passing him a piece of paper.</p><p>“Susan, write me all the time and if anything happens send me a message in the book I gave you. I love you. Please try and stay out of trouble.” said Amelia.</p><p>“I’ll try, Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry and Susan got on the train and found a compartment.</p><p>“What was the paper that Sirius gave you?” asked Susan.</p><p>Harry opened up the paper.</p><p>“It’s a list of all the best make out places in Hogwart’s.” said Harry.</p><p>Hannah met them in their compartment just before the train left the station. Susan introduced Harry to Hannah. Susan was telling Hannah about hers and Harry’s first meeting when the compartment door opened.</p><p>“Excuse me, my name is Ronald Weasley. May I sit here everywhere else is full or has older students who don’t want to sit with an “ickle firstie”.” said Ron.</p><p>“Sure, make yourself at home. I’m Lord Harry James Potter, this lovely lady to my left is Lady Susan Amelia Potter and this other slightly less lovely lady is Hannah Banana Abbott.” said Harry laughing. “Was that too pompous?” The girls nodded. “Ok, seriously my name is Lord Harry James Potter, but you can call me Harry. These two are my wife Susan and her best friend Hannah whose middle name isn’t really Banana.”</p><p>“You can call me Ron.” At first Ron thought that they were making fun of him, but he remembered hearing his dad talking about an article in the prophet where Harry had given an interview about being emancipated and how he found out that he was in a marriage contract with Susan Bones and when asked what the hardest thing was about everything since then he told the reporter that having to basically introduce himself twice with all the lord stuff and then telling people to call him Harry. So he decided they were just having fun with him and not at his expense.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Ron.” said Harry. “It’s good to not be the only boy in here now as well.”</p><p>“I imagine being around girls all the time is a pain.” said Ron.</p><p>“Ron, do you not like girls?” said Hannah scooting closer to him and batting her eyes.</p><p>“Erm… I didn’t mean…” stuttered Ron.</p><p>“Don’t worry about her, Ron she’s just messing with you. And I’ll admit that there was a learning curve learning to live with Susan, but I’ve learned a lot about how women work and you know what it has taught me?” asked Harry.</p><p>“What?” asked Ron.</p><p>“That everyday there’s something new to learn. Don’t worry, Ron we’ll get you up to speed in no time.” said Harry holding out his hand.</p><p>Ron shook his hand and said, “Thank you.”</p><p>Ron told them about his family and how he had five older brothers and a baby sister who would start Hogwarts next year. He told Harry about her little crush on him and Harry waved it off saying he wasn’t worried about it that crushes come and go. Ron then started telling some stories about his twin brother’s Fred and George and was in the middle of a story about a letter from the Headmaster. Something about all the toilet seats missing when there was a knock at the compartment door.</p><p>“Come in.” said Susan.</p><p>The door opened and a girl with bushy brown hair came in with a boy behind her and said, “Have you seen a toad, Neville’s lost one.”</p><p>“What’s the toad’s name?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Trevor.” said Neville.</p><p>Susan took out her wand and asked the two of them to come fully into the compartment and make sure the door was slid open all the way. They did so and Susan said, “Accio, Trevor the toad!” After about a minute a toad came floating into the compartment.</p><p>“Trevor!” yelled Neville happily. “Thank you so much, Susan.”</p><p>“You’re welcome, Neville.” said Susan. “Neville, this is my husband Lord Harry James Potter, but he wants to be called just Harry.”</p><p>“Well just Harry, I’m Neville Frank Longbottom, but please just call me Neville.”</p><p>“My middle name is Bilius if anyone cares.” said Ron.</p><p>“Of course we care.” said Hannah pulling Ron close to her and ruffling his hair. “My middle name is Marie. Did you not see that I was here Neville?”</p><p>“Hello Hannah.” said Neville with a blush. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m doing fine. So are you going to introduce us to your friend or have you forgotten the manners that your Gran taught you?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Ah, yes this is Hermione Granger. I’m afraid I don’t know her middle name.” said Neville and everyone laughed.</p><p>“It’s Jean.” said Hermione. Are you really Harry Potter? I read in a book that you are supposed to have a lightning bolt scar above your left eyebrow and are you really married?”</p><p>“Yes we’re really married and the scar was able to be removed when I reentered the Wizarding world.” said Harry.</p><p>Susan asked them to sit down and join them for the rest of the trip and Neville and Hermione agreed.</p><p>“So we’ve seen Neville’s toad, Trevor. Would anyone like to see my rat, Scabbers?” asked Ron.</p><p>The girls all said no, but Harry and Neville said ok so Ron pulled the rat out of his robe pocket.</p><p>“He’s a little pathetic, but Percy gave him to me when he was given an Owl for being made prefect. What do you think?” asked Ron looking up at Harry and Neville and saw that Harry had his wand drawn and pointed at Scabbers. “What are you doing, Harry?”</p><p>“Ron I need you to put Scabbers down now.” Ron didn’t move. “Ron, please I don’t want to hurt you.” said Harry.</p><p>Ron dropped the rat onto the seat and Harry hit it with a Stupefy before it could run off. Ron picked up the rat and said, “Are you crazy, Harry? Why’d you do that?”</p><p>Harry had only been told a couple times the description of what Pettigrew looked like as a rat, but he was sure that this was him.</p><p>“Ron that is not a rat. He’s an Animagus named Peter Pettigrew and if you give me him I’m sure that my godfather, Sirus Black, will buy you any pet you wish.” said Harry.</p><p>Ron couldn’t think of any reason Harry would have to lie to him. He had tons of money and could buy any rat he wanted so just wanting the rat made no sense. He handed Scabbers to Harry who immediately conjured a cage and put the rat in it and then the bars of the cage flashed.</p><p>“That last spell made the cage unbreakable and no one can open the cage unless I release the spell.” said Harry. “Susan, can you please send a message to Amelia that we have a certain rat and that she needs to head to Hogwarts as soon as possible.”</p><p>Susan sent the message in the book that Amelia had given her and before they could get back to their conversations the door was slid open and a platinum blonde boy stood in the doorway.</p><p>“I was told that Lord Harry James Potter was in this compartment.” said the boy.</p><p>“I’m Lord Potter, but everyone is free to call me Harry.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’m Draco Lucius Malfoy and you took the Black Lordship from me.” said Draco.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Draco, but the Black Lordship was never yours.” said Harry.</p><p>“My father…” started Draco.</p><p>“Lied to you. What exactly do you think is going to happen here, Draco. That you’ll bitch and whine and I’ll give you the Black Lordship out of pity?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I’m a Malfoy. I don’t need pity from a filthy Half-Blood.” said Draco.</p><p>“Then I think we’re done here.” said Harry wandlessly banishing Draco out while closing and locking the door.</p><p>“That was amazing. I didn’t even see your wand.” said Hermione.</p><p>“Quick reflexes.” said Harry.</p><p>The Hogwarts Express was 15 minutes out and Ron had to use the bathroom. On his way back he saw a first year girl sitting on the floor crying. “What’s wrong?” asked Ron.</p><p>The girl looked up and wiped at her eyes. “I was in that compartment there and the older girls were making fun of me and saying that I have a pug nose and that nobody wants to sit with someone as ugly as I am.”</p><p>“Well if you’d like I’m in a compartment full of first years that would be happy to sit with you and would find your nose to be cute.” said Ron. “I’m Ron Weasley, what’s your name?”</p><p>“Pansy Parkinson.”</p><p>
  <strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry</strong>
</p><p>The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and as everyone got off the train they were told their luggage would be transported up to Hogwarts for them. The large group of new friends went over to where Hagrid was calling, “Firs’ year’s, Firs’ year’s o’er ‘ere.”</p><p>“Hello, Hagrid, How are you?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Fine, ‘arry. I see yeh made yeh some new friends.” said Hagrid.</p><p>Yeah, it’s good to be allowed to make friends.” said Harry.</p><p>“Now e’ryone no more ‘an four to a boat.” said Hagrid.</p><p>Harry, Susan, Hannah and Neville got in a boat while Pansy, Ron and Hermione got in another. Coming around a rock cliff the first years got to see their first view of Hogwarts and even though they’d already seen it Harry and Susan thought it was beautiful.</p><p>Once off the boats they headed up the stairs to the front doors of the castle. Hagrid knocked and a stern looking Witch opened the door.</p><p>“My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall. Welcome to Hogwarts. As soon as we are through these doors you will be sorted into your House. The House are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Here at Hogwarts your House is your family and if you have any problems see one of the prefects or your Head of House. Now please follow me.” said Professor McGonagall.</p><p>Professor McGonagall lead them through the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall and down through the aisle between the two middle tables in front of all the other students.</p><p>“When I call your name come and sit on the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head.” said Professor McGonagall. “Hannah Abbott!”</p><p>“Hufflepuff!”</p><p>Susan and Harry went to Hufflepuff also. Pansy was sorted into Slytherin, Hermione went to Ravenclaw and Neville and Ron were sorted to Gryffindor.</p><p>Once everyone was sorted Dumbledore stood to make his announcements.</p><p>“To all our new students, welcome and to our returning students, welcome back. First I’d like to introduce Professor Quirinus Quirrel who has consented to take over the course of Defense of the Dark Arts. For the next seven years this will be your home for ten months of the year. Like any home there are rules and punishments for breaking those rules. There are also rewards for good behavior. Here at Hogwarts any rule breaking will cost you house points and you will receive house points for answering questions, turning in homework and for exceptional behavior. At the end of the week there will be Quidditch tryouts for all houses and I must disappoint some of you by saying that first years are not allowed to try out for the teams. Lastly I must inform you that the third floor corridor in the west wing is closed until further notice. Only venture there if you wish a swift and painful death.”</p><p>“A swift and painful death? What are you playing at, Dumbledore?” asked Amelia.</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster’s Office</strong>
</p><p>“Have you lost your fucking mind, Dumbledore? Voldemort is in the castle, there’s a fucking Cerberus locked behind a door that a first year could get through and a Troll is in that corridor as well and will wake up if anyone goes through the door to its section not to mention the Devil’s Snare, flying keys, a giant living chess game and poison. All of which can kill a student.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Amelia we have a chance to catch Voldemort. You have to see reason.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Reason? You want me to see reason? My niece who is everything to me is in this school Dumbledore and you want me to see reason?” asked Amelia.</p><p>Amelia paced around a little until she calmed down a little bit.</p><p>“Croaker showed me the prophecy Dumbledore and he told me what he believes it means and I’m pretty sure you know what I’m talking about. Voldemort has to come back in order for Harry to kill him. Catching him as a spirit or whatever he is now won’t do it or are you naïve enough to think you can do what a prophecy says only one person can do?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Amelia, I know the same information you do. I also know that Fudge won’t allow you or Croaker to publicly announce that Voldemort isn’t dead. I disagree with that and this is our opportunity to prove it. When Voldemort makes his play for the Sorcerer’s Stone we can hold him long enough and have several adults with verifiable proof that Voldemort is still out there and the public can be told so they can be ready for when he finds a way back fully.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Amelia sighed. This would be a way around her oath to Fudge, but she couldn’t stop thinking about the danger the children were in.</p><p>“Putting the children in this school in danger like this is against everything I believe in, Dumbledore. But I do see the benefits of having the existence of Voldemort known to the public. They’d already know if Fudge wasn’t such a fool. At least put a more complicated lock on the door to the Cerberus and I’ll allow this plan to go on.” said Amelia.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that’s done right away.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Amelia then turned and left Dumbledore’s office to find Harry and Susan.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry and Susan’s Room</strong>
</p><p>Amelia was told by Professor Sprout that Harry and Susan chose to stay in the Hufflepuff Head Girl’s room since it was vacant as the Head Girl was a Ravenclaw this year. She went through the hidden hall through the wall on the left of the Hufflepuff Common Room Entrance and announced herself to the portrait. Susan answered and Amelia gave her a hug.</p><p>“What happened?” asked Susan.</p><p>Amelia didn’t want to worry Harry and Susan. Even though she knew that Harry was the one who would have to defeat Voldemort she wanted to give him some time to just be a kid.</p><p>“Nothing. It was just a joke to scare the new first years. Did anything else other than finding Pettigrew happen on the train?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“We made some new friends.” said Susan.</p><p>“That’s good. I love you both. You two get some rest. Classes start tomorrow.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and Susan told Amelia they loved her and said goodbye. When they were alone Harry said,</p><p>“Make out before we sleep?”</p><p>“You know it.” said Susan pulling Harry towards her for a kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>Monday, September 2nd, 1991</strong>
</p><p>The next morning Harry and Susan met Hannah at the entrance to Hufflepuff and headed to the Great Hall for Breakfast. Once they sat down they started filling their plates as Professor Sprout came and handed them their schedules for the year.</p><p>“I wonder what our first class will be.” said Harry looking at his schedule.</p><p>
  <strong>Hufflepuff Schedule: First Year</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Monday - Thursday</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>  6:30 Breakfast<br/>  8:00 History of Magic - Slytherin<br/>  9:00 Charms - Gryffindor<br/>10:00 Herbology - Ravenclaw<br/>11:00 Transfiguration - Ravenclaw<br/>12:00 Lunch<br/>  1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Slytherin<br/>  2:00 Potions - Gryffindor<br/>  6:00 Dinner</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>Friday</strong>
</p><p>
  
  <strong>  6:30 Breakfast<br/>  8:00 History of Magic - Slytherin<br/>  9:00 Charms - Gryffindor<br/>10:00 Herbology - Ravenclaw<br/>11:00 Transfiguration - Ravenclaw<br/>12:00 Lunch<br/>  1:00 Defense Against the Dark Arts - Slytherin<br/>  2:00 Potions - Gryffindor<br/>  3:00 Flying Lessons - All<br/>  6:00 Dinner</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday’s at 10:00pm Astronomy – All</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Flying Lessons are only for four lessons</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Curfew for First Years is 8:00pm</strong>
</p><p>“Looks like it’ll be History of Magic.” said Susan.</p><p>“That’s too bad. Some of the older students were telling us about classes last night before bed. They said it’s taught by a ghost, which at first we thought that would be exciting, but they said all he does is drone on about Goblin wars and doesn’t ever get a student’s name right.” said Hannah.</p><p>“Well I guess that class will be a letdown.” said Harry.</p><p>The three of them finished eating and went and picked up their books for the classes before lunch. History of Magic was boring as they were told and they found they weren’t going to learn anything in that class that they didn’t read out of the book. In Charms they went through the class and didn’t show off at all except for doing the levitation charm on the first try earning ten points each. They were bored and after class they stayed after to talk with Professor Flitwick.</p><p>“Professor, we have a bit of an issue. Susan and I have already been through the first and second year Charms books and can do them all. We’ve also been shown some of the upper year charms and can do those as well. Is there any way we can study ahead?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You can, but Hogwarts doesn’t have an option for moving up to another year early. May I see a demonstration of what you can do?” asked Professor Flitwick.</p><p>Harry and Susan demonstrated every charm from the first two years along with the Accio and Bubblehead Charm. Professor Flitwick retrieved some books and handed them to Harry and Susan.</p><p>“That was very impressive. These are the Charms books for third through seventh year. It doesn’t matter how fast you go through them, but every day in class I want you to show me a new charm and your homework will be to write a report on whichever one you perform. After your Owl year I have some books that’ll help you with what you’ll need to be a Charms Master.” said Professor Flitwick.</p><p>They thanked him and he gave them a note since they would be late to their next class.</p><p>Herbology was ok, they knew what to do and had no issues with the information but neither Harry nor Susan found the subject interesting. Transfiguration was the same as Charms and they got a similar deal from Professor McGonagall.</p><p>At lunch Hannah started questioning them.</p><p>“How is it that you could transfigure the matchstick to the needle on your first try? And I could’ve sworn I didn’t hear either of you say the incantation.” said Hannah.</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s true for everyone, but for us we’ve found that we don’t have to say the incantation. We just have to focus our intent on what we want and it happens.” said Harry.</p><p>“That’s not possible. I know later on we’ll be able to drop the incantation and cast silently, but we’re not powerful enough to do that yet.” said Hannah.</p><p>Harry and Susan looked at each other. Hannah knew they were married, but they hadn’t told her about the soul bond.</p><p>“You two are keeping something from me. What is it?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Hannah, we can’t tell you.” said Susan.</p><p>“I’m your best friend, Susan. Why can’t you tell me?” asked Hannah starting to cry.</p><p>“It’s personal and already too many people know already. I’m sorry, but there are some things that Harry and I want to keep as private as possible.” said Susan.</p><p>Hannah got up from the table.</p><p>“We’ve been best friends all our lives, Susan. We’ve always told each other everything and now that changes because you’re with him.” said Hannah before running off crying.</p><p>Susan looked down ashamed.</p><p>“Sue, are you ok?” asked Harry.</p><p>“She’s right. We’ve always told each other everything and now I’m keeping the biggest thing to happen to me a secret from her.” said Susan.</p><p>“Do you want to tell her?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I know she’d be able to keep the secret, but I don’t know if she’d be able to handle what the bond entails. Think about it, Harry we’re 11 years old. Without the bond would we be doing anything that we’ve done?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I know we wouldn’t. I don’t think I would’ve even been able to kiss you as shy as I was before. We could tell her about the bond and that we have to sleep in the same bed, but leave out all the other things.” said Harry.</p><p>“Really? You’d be okay with that?” asked Susan.</p><p>“She’s been your friend forever, Susan. I might not have ever had any friends until you, but I know how important they are.” said Harry.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry and Susan went to D.A.D.A. and found Hannah. Susan told her that after classes they’d show her their room and tell her what’s going on. Hannah smiled and apologized for getting upset and hugged Susan just as Professor Quirrel came into the classroom. Professor Quirrel gave a lecture about what they would be learning through the year and then had them working on the knockback jinx. After class they told Hannah they’d meet her in potions and went to talk to Professor Quirrel and after showing some of what they could do got the same deal as in Transfiguration and Charms.</p><p>As they were leaving the D.A.D.A. classroom Susan noticed something was wrong with Harry.</p><p>“Harry, what’s wrong?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I don’t know, Sue. Something didn’t feel right about Professor Quirrel.” said Harry.</p><p>“Do you think it’s something bad?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Probably not. Let’s hurry up so we aren’t too late to charms.</p><p>When Harry and Susan came in Professor Snape was taking attendance. Susan handed him the note from Professor Quirrel before he took points for their tardiness then went and sat down at the only table available.</p><p>“Lord and Lady Potter, our new celebrities. You’ll find that your fame won’t get you any special favors in this class like the others. You will do the work assigned or you will fail.” said Professor Snape.</p><p>After that he left them alone and told them to start with the potion on the board. Professor Snape was walking around checking on what everyone was doing and kept coming by Harry and Susan’s table. After class was over he told them to stay behind.</p><p>“Take this book. It’s my potions book from 6th and 7th year. In class I will not treat you any differently than the others, but as your homework you’ll be making potions out of the advanced book and bringing them in every other day. You’re dismissed.” said Professor Snape.</p><p>Hannah was waiting for them when they left the classroom and they went to their quarters and sat down on the couch.</p><p>“Hannah, what we’re about to tell you can’t be repeated.” said Susan.</p><p>“Ok, I get that. Now tell me please.” said Hannah.</p><p>“You were there when I got the letters so you know that we are married. What you don’t know is that Harry and I have a soul bond.” said Susan.</p><p>“I don’t get it. I mean I’ve read the romance novels where a Witch and Wizard are connected by a bond. Is it like that?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Not exactly. We don’t have all the information, but basically it means that we are perfect for each other and even if we had not been contracted to marry when the bond is completed we would’ve been magically considered married anyways.” said Susan.</p><p>“How does the bond get completed?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“As far as we know through consummation.” said Harry.</p><p>Hannah stood up and started pacing.</p><p>“You haven’t…” started Hannah.</p><p>“No, Hannah. We’ve kissed and we have to sleep in the same bed to keep the bond stable, but no we haven’t done that.” said Susan.</p><p>“Why do you have to sleep in the same bed?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“In order for us to function throughout the day without constantly holding hands we have to have 8 hours of contact each day. The best way for that to occur is for us to sleep in the same bed.” said Harry.</p><p>“How do you keep touching when you’re… Never mind I don’t want to know.” said Hannah blushing.</p><p>The three of them talked a little more explaining how their combined cores give them more power and also their theories on how they are able to do the spells without incantations or wand movements until it was dinnertime.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, September 7th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Flying class on Friday ended with Neville falling and breaking his wrist. Harry knew that if he didn’t get back on a broom quickly he’d never get back on one so on Saturday they took him out to the Quidditch pitch to get some practice. It took a while, but Neville eventually got some confidence and while not as crazy as Harry did some pretty good maneuvers. They were having fun playing tag when an older student came up to them.</p><p>“That’s some pretty decent flying you all are doing there.”</p><p>“Thanks.” said Harry.</p><p> “My name is Cedric Diggory. I apologize but we’re about to start Quidditch tryouts and we need the pitch.” said Cedric.</p><p>“No problem. We were just helping our friend, Neville, get back on a broom after his accident yesterday. What position are you trying out for?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I’m the Captain and Seeker this year. We’re in a major rebuilding year since four of our players graduated last year.” said Cedric.</p><p>“You’re the Captain? Aren’t you a third year?” asked Ron.</p><p>“Yes, but the two older players both wanted to focus on their OWL’s and didn’t want to add the stress of being the Captain so it fell to me.” said Cedric.</p><p>“Well we’ll get out of the way then. Good luck with your tryouts. Maybe next year we’ll join in.” said Harry.</p><p>“I wish you were second years now. The rest of you would be good for your teams, but the three of you,” he said pointing to Harry, Susan and Hannah, “would be good for Hufflepuff. You and Susan move so well together. I haven’t seen flying like that since the Weasley twins so I think you’d make excellent beaters. I’d have to see how you handle a Quaffle, but I think you have the speed for a chaser too Hannah.” said Cedric.</p><p>“I know I’m in Ravenclaw, but can I make a suggestion?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“Sure.” said Cedric.</p><p>“They can’t officially join the team, but can’t they be a sort of practice team. I mean look over there. You have other first years lining up who you’re going to have to turn away. Why not have them tryout and you’ll have a backup team also incase one of your team gets injured.” said Hermione.</p><p>“That’s a good idea. For them to actually play in a game even as backup I’d have to get permission from Professor Sprout and Professor Dumbledore, but I don’t see why not. Would the three of you be willing to try out for a backup squad?” asked Cedric.</p><p>The three of them agreed. Cedric announced that in addition to the regular tryouts they would be having tryouts for a backup team and that the first years were allowed to be on that team pending the approval of the Professors. In the Beater tryouts Harry and Susan performed better than Cedric could’ve imagined. Their coordination and movements were so in sync it was as if they were talking to each other in their minds. Hannah didn’t turn out to be good with the Quaffle for the Chaser position, but when he had her try for Keeper she was the best of the bunch and he cursed that he couldn’t have her on the regular team.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry and Susan’s Quarters</strong>
</p><p>Later that night Harry and Susan were finishing up some studying.</p><p>“Harry, have you thought anymore about how we can do the things we do?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Like what?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You read a book and I know everything in that book as well. We both can do spells without a wand and without saying anything and all we have to do is look at what a spell does and we can do it. And the way we flew today. It was like you were in my head and knew exactly what I wanted to do and I knew what you wanted to do. It’s not the first time that’s happened also.” said Susan.</p><p>“I know sometimes I feel like I can hear you in my mind, but I just think it’s because of how close we are and how much I love you.” said Harry.</p><p>“But what if it isn’t, Harry. I want to try something. I’m going to go to the bedroom and I want you to stay out here and I’ll try to speak to you in my mind and we’ll see if I’m right.” said Susan.</p><p>Susan went to the bedroom and Harry went back to reading.</p><p><em>“Harry, stop reading and take this seriously.”</em> said Susan.</p><p>Harry looked behind him and didn’t see Susan.</p><p>“Susan?”</p><p><em>“Say something in your mind, Harry. I know you can hear me.” </em>said Susan.</p><p><em>“I can really hear you Susan. This is amazing. This must be because of what Croaker said about our cores being bridged or a combination of that and the bond. Do you feel any kind of drain magically?” </em>asked Harry.</p><p><em>“No. Do you?” </em>asked Susan.</p><p><em>“No, but…” </em>started Harry</p><p>There was a flash of magic and they both passed out.</p><p>
  <strong>Unknown Time and Place</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up next to Susan holding her hand. ‘How did I get in here with Susan?’ he thought.</p><p>Once his eyes focused he realized he didn’t know where here was. Wherever they were was bright white with gold lightning spattering around what would be considered the sky. Harry didn’t know if there was anyone listening in so he spoke to Susan in his mind.</p><p><em>“Susan, wake up. We’re not in Hogwarts.”</em> said Harry.</p><p><em>“Hmm…what?”</em> asked Susan.</p><p><em>“Wake up. We need to figure out where we are and who took us.” </em>said Harry</p><p><em>“I can hear you and I don’t think it’s fair to say I took you anywhere. You’re still in Hogwarts. I just thought we could use some time to talk and maybe I could get you to stop trying to kill yourselves.”</em> said a voice.</p><p><em>“Who are you? Where are we? It would be better if we can see you and talk regularly.” </em>said Harry.</p><p>A young man looking to be in his mid twenties approached them.</p><p>“I am a manifestation of your bond and where we are is a representation of the bond that you and Susan share.” said the man.</p><p>“And the part about us killing ourselves?” asked Susan.</p><p>“That man in your Department of Mysteries told you how unstable the bond is and how much power the bridge between your cores and the bond is and you think it’s ok to play with it to talk in each other’s minds. You pulled so much magic establishing the connection not to mention what you used for your Quidditch tryout that you fractured an already weak bond.” said the man.</p><p>“You were just talking to us in our minds a second ago. How did that not make it worse?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I temporarily was able to patch up the damage, but it won’t hold and if you don’t do exactly what I tell you it will fail and you will die.” said the man.</p><p>“What do we have to do?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You have to consummate the bond.” said the man.</p><p>“That can’t happen yet. You do realize that we’re eleven. I’m tired of ending up in this situation where we end up passed out, but there’s got to be something else to stabilize this bond until we’re ready.” said Susan.</p><p>“I agree with Susan.” said Harry.</p><p>“The bond doesn’t know age. We only know what we need and the magic of consummating the bond will repair all the damage and you’ll never have this issue again. Anything short of an extremely intimate act will only be a patch that would fail within hours. As it is in the real world you only have about an hour before what I’ve done will fail and trust me when I say you don’t want that to happen.” said the man.</p><p>“Hold on. You said extremely intimate act. Sex isn’t the only extremely intimate act.” said Susan.</p><p>“Where are you going with this, Susan?” asked Harry.</p><p>“What if we have oral sex? That to me is extremely intimate and should work.” said Susan.</p><p>“While you are right that still wouldn’t consummate the bond. However it would be enough power to keep the bond stable a lot longer, you would have to keep doing it though. There’d be no room for you to miss an appointment so to speak and in order for it to work you would both have to get off.” said the man.</p><p>“How long would the bond be stable in between?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Since the magic released will be close to that which is needed for complete stabilization I’d say you’ll have a month in between, but if I could make a suggestion don’t get hung up on the fact that you have to do it. Yes, keep in mind the schedule, but you love each other and this is an extension of that love.” said the man.</p><p>“You said out there we’re running out of time. Is there anything else you can tell us? I mean I’m guessing that we won’t get to talk to you like this often.” said Harry.</p><p>“If you end up back here again it’ll mean that the two of you fucked up royally and there will be nothing to do to stop the fallout.” said the man. “But to answer your question you have already figured out one of the bonds gifts and when you wake up you’ll discover that you used another which is teleportation. You’ll be able to use them and the others after you’ve stabilized the bond. The others are more minor things like power sharing and knowledge sharing. There’s one more, but even with your stabilizing the bond temporarily it’ll take too much power to keep the bond at a safe level. Soul Healing. You’ll be able to heal any wound on either yourselves or others. It works best if you have a connection with the person though.”</p><p>“How do we get back to the real world?” asked Susan.</p><p>“All you have to do is think of a way out and a door will appear. Since the bond is failing as we speak you’ll still be in the dome when you awaken and I’m pretty sure you’ll have people in your room by now, but you don’t have the time to explain this to them. Do what you need to do and then have the conversation with them.” said the man.</p><p>Harry and Susan didn’t like this, but while they knew they weren’t fully ready they knew they didn’t want to die at eleven. They thought of an exit and a door appeared.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, September 7th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry and Susan’s Quarters</strong>
</p><p>As soon as they stepped through the door they woke up in their bed with the golden dome surrounding it. They were naked and nobody, thankfully, was in the room with them. The dome crackled and flashed.</p><p>“I guess we really are running out of time.” said Susan.</p><p>“I was hoping, stupidly I guess, that it was a dream.” said Harry.</p><p>“I love you, Harry. We don’t have time to rethink this, even though I wish we had made this choice ourselves. How do you want to do this?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I don’t think we have time to take turns so we’re going to do this together.” said Harry.</p><p>“Ok, Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>Susan started kissing Harry and took hold of him and started stroking. Harry felt amazing and sucked on her neck and kissed his way down to her breasts and sucked on her nipples.</p><p>“Mmmm that feels really good, Harry. Your getting hard too.” said Susan.</p><p>“Are you ready?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes, Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>Harry laid down on his back and Susan crawled over him and scooted back to where her pussy was just above his mouth. She started stroking him again and he had just started to lick her and suck on her clit when she took him into her mouth. The feeling caused him to suck hard and she moaned around his cock. Susan pulled up a second and said,</p><p>“Do that again, Harry.”</p><p>“You can go a little faster and harder too, Susie.”</p><p>They both started doing what the other wanted neither one aware of the door opening and closing.</p><p>“Harry…uhm…yes…keep doing that I’m close.” said Susan on a small break.</p><p>“Me too, Susan. I love you and this feels so amazing.” said Harry.</p><p>The both of them kept working on each other and there was a giant flash as they both came. Harry in Susan’s mouth and throat and Susan squirting all on Harry’s face and in his mouth.</p><p>“That was amazing, Harry.” said Susan as the dome came down.</p><p>“Absolutely amazing, Susie.” said Harry pulling her up and kissing her.</p><p>There was a knock on the door.</p><p>“Harry, Susan. After you get dressed there’s a lot we have to talk about.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Is Auntie mad?” asked Susan.</p><p>“After the feelings we all got from that blast of magic not anymore, but she still wants answers.” said Sirius.</p><p>They got up and dressed and were even able to clean themselves up wandlessly.</p><p>“Well let’s go face everyone.” said Harry.</p><p>They went out of the room and were surprised to only see Amelia and Sirius.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” asked Susan.</p><p>“When that flash hit us we weren’t ready for the feeling that came with it and that lead to some embarrassing things for your friends. The Headmaster and your Professor’s chose to let us talk about this as it is a personal matter, but I’m sure Dumbledore will want to make sure you’re ok and have Madame Pomfrey look you over.” said Sirius.</p><p>Susan could see that Amelia wanted to ask questions.</p><p>“We had no choice.” said Susan.</p><p>“Why? Explain it to me.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and Susan told her everything that had happened to them and about being in the manifestation of the bond and how the bond was going to fail if they hadn’t agreed to this compromise.</p><p>“I almost wish that you had just decided to be irresponsible and not that you are being controlled by a magical force that I can’t face.” said Amelia.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Auntie. We’ve been good up until now, but that’s what almost killed us and I know you don’t want that to happen.” said Susan.</p><p>“Of course not and I’m not mad at either of you. I was upset at first, but that went away with yours and Harry’s orgasm flash.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and Susan looked at each other and knew they were going to have to explain some things to their friends and apologize.</p><p>“Do we have to apologize to the Professors? It’s going to be bad enough talking to our friends.” said Harry.</p><p>Sirius couldn’t hold it in anymore and started laughing.</p><p>“No, but I don’t think Snivellus ever looked so happy in his life.” said Sirius.</p><p>Amelia smacked Sirius and told them that even though Madam Pomfrey would check them out she wanted to have Andi check on them soon.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, September 8th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Talking to their friends turned out to be harder for some. As soon as they entered the Great Hall, Hermione got up and left and Neville ran after her. They were able to talk to Hannah and she said she didn’t blame them at all, but since she knew about the soul bond it was easier. As they got up to go out of the Great Hall they got Pansy and Ron to agree to come to their room with Ron saying he would go and get Neville. Hannah said she knew someone who would let her in the Ravenclaw common room to get Hermione. While not a friend yet, Harry and Susan thought it would be important to bring Cedric also since he was their Quidditch Captain and he should know that it was because of the bond that they were able to do as good as they did.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry and Susan’s Quarters</strong>
</p><p>The group of friends were seated around the common area.</p><p>“First before we go to our explanation of what happened yesterday Susan and I would like to apologize to all of you that were here and felt the aftermath of our experience. Amelia and Sirius told us what happened and I know how embarrassed you must’ve felt.” said Harry.</p><p>They then explained about their soul bond and went into what happened while they were out and why they had to do what they did and that it’ll have to happen until they consummate the bond.</p><p>“Why didn’t you warn us that something like this might happen?” asked Hermione. That was the most humiliating thing to happen to me ever.”</p><p>“What exactly happened?” asked Cedric.</p><p>“Our bond isn’t consummated so it’s been unstable and yesterday we had to do what is considered an extremely intimate act to stabilize it and it released a flash that caused everyone in this room to have an orgasm.” said Susan.</p><p>Cedric started laughing, but stopped when he had a bunch of first years glaring at him.</p><p>“Have you talked to anyone else in Hufflepuff? I take it this happened last night.” said Cedric.</p><p>“Yeah. Why?” asked Harry.</p><p>“The flash didn’t only affect the people in this room. All of Hufflepuff was talking about it. And depending on how powerful I’m betting others felt it too.” said Cedric.</p><p>“So you mean that every time they do what they need to do to stabilize the bond the whole school is going to have an orgasm?” asked Hermione.</p><p>“I’m only a third year and I’m not relatively close to being the person to ask. Speaking of which why was I invited to this conversation?” asked Cedric.</p><p>“Our bond is the reason we worked so well together during tryouts. We can actually hear each other’s thoughts and talk in our minds to coordinate our attack.” said Susan.</p><p>“That’s amazing. You two are going to be unstoppable. It’ll be a miracle if the other team has anyone left on a broom.” said Cedric.</p><p>“Isn’t that illegal? They have an unfair advantage.” said Hermione.</p><p>“It’s school Quidditch and it’s no different than Ron’s brothers on Gryffindor’s team. Their twin bond is similar to what you’re describing without the sexual component.” said Cedric. “Besides I still have to talk to Professor Sprout so she can get permission from Dumbledore for you to be on the practice squad and to play if others are injured.”</p><p>“I wish they would just let first year’s play.” said Ron.</p><p>“Can we get off of the Quidditch discussion?” said Pansy.</p><p>“You two need to go and talk to Dumbledore and see if he knows of something that will mute your magic so that doesn’t happen again.” said Neville.</p><p>“We’ll do that today after we’re done here.” said Harry.</p><p>“We should all talk to our houses and see if it was felt in them also. Then you’ll have an idea of how much magic it actually is that needs to be contained.” said Ron.</p><p>“Ok, talk to anyone you can. We’ll let Professor Sprout know that we need to see Dumbledore after lunch so you can tell us the information before we go to his office.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Headmaster’s Office</strong>
</p><p>They found out at lunch that the flash of magic was felt all over the school. Professor Sprout lead them up to Dumbledore’s office after they finished eating lunch.</p><p>“Professor, we’re so sorry for what happened last night. We weren’t aware that something like this would happen.” said Susan.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. Though Professor Snape has mentioned assigning you extra homework for the next three months.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Well we found out that the whole castle was affected by the magic when we… finished. Is there anything that you know that would contain the magic so that when we have to do this it isn’t felt by everyone?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Unfortunately I don’t know of anything that would contain that much magic except the war wards and for obvious reasons they aren’t an option.” said Dumbledore. “I will research and let you know if I find anything that will help.”</p><p>They thanked Dumbledore and were going to leave when he stopped them.</p><p>“Professor Sprout mentioned that Mr. Diggory would like to have a backup squad for Quidditch and that the two of you along with Miss Abbott are on the team. He’s also wanting permission for you to play in case of injury in the regular match.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Yes, sir.” said Susan.</p><p>“I’ll let you be the one to inform him that his request is approved and that since first year’s are still not allowed their own brooms that Hogwarts will be finally replacing the old school brooms. Also that this option of a backup squad is being offered for the other houses. Enjoy the rest of your day.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>
  <strong>Harry and Susan’s Quarters</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Susan laid down in bed and cuddled with one another.</p><p>“Susan?”</p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p>“I love you.” said Harry.</p><p>“I love you, too.” said Susan.</p><p>They laid there for a while softly rubbing each other.</p><p>“Harry?”</p><p>“Yes, Susie?”</p><p>“We don’t have to wait until the bond makes us to do that again.” said Susan.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d say that, Susie.” said Harry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Birthday, Christmas and Quidditch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 4: Birthday, Christmas and Quidditch</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, September 19th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Susan found a good rhythm between classes, Quidditch practice, studying and their bedroom activities. Things were going good. Amelia had even written that the Dursley’s were convicted and were in Prison. Cedric joined Harry, Susan and Hannah at breakfast and quickly became included as a member of what they called the train friends.</p><p>Another upper year joined them during breakfast one morning.</p><p>“Tonks! I’ve been meaning to see you since the term started, but we’ve been really busy with our class work and other things coming up.” said Susan.</p><p>“I can imagine what those other things are, Susan.” said Tonks suggestively.</p><p>“You know?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I didn’t know anything, but now I know that you and you’re husband are the cause of what happened to me the other day.” said Tonks while Cedric laughed.</p><p>“What’s funny, Cedric?” asked Harry.</p><p> “Erm… well…” started Cedric.</p><p>“Come on, Cedric. If you think it’s so funny why can’t you tell them?” asked Tonks.</p><p>“Well you remember that magical pulse that was felt the other day?” asked Cedric trying to help move Tonks away from thinking Harry and Susan caused it.</p><p>“Spit it out Cedric. I don’t know how they caused it, but I know it was them.” said Tonks.</p><p>“Ok. Other than what you already know happened because of the pulse, it had a funny effect that was unique to Tonks. Because of her being a Metamorphmagus her hair rapidly changed colors and her breasts changed to different sizes including a large size that made her spill out of her shirt in front of those in the common room.” said Cedric.</p><p>“I’m sorry that happened, Tonks. How do you know we caused it though?” asked Harry.</p><p>“My mother sent me a letter and told me that she’d be seeing me here tomorrow because Madam Bones asked her to check on the two of you because of the incident that happened. It doesn’t positively point to the two of you having caused it, but with talking to you the two of you confirmed it for me. So can you tell me what’s going on with the two of you and what happened to cause what everybody in the castle went through?” asked Tonks.</p><p>“It would be better if we talked about that in private. Come with us when your mother examines us and we’ll talk to you then.” said Susan.</p><p>The next day Andi came and examined them, but couldn’t find anything wrong with the two of them. After she was done they told Tonks everything about the soul bond and why the magical pulse happened.</p><p>Currently they were in an unused classroom. Today was Hermione’s birthday and the train friends minus Hermione were setting up the empty classroom that Professor Sprout allowed them to use for a small birthday party. Harry and Susan had just wandlessly levitated a huge banner into place and conjured a bunch of balloons.</p><p>“I still can’t believe that the two of you can do that.” said Hannah.</p><p>“I don’t understand why you don’t do this kind of stuff in classes.” said Ron.</p><p>“They don’t want to show off. Besides the more people know of their abilities the better chance they’d have of finding out about the bond and it’s supposed to be a private thing. Too many of us know as it is.” said Neville.</p><p>“Thank you for understanding that, Neville.” said Harry.</p><p>“Well we’re all set up here. Pansy, can you and Ron go to the library and bring Hermione. I’ll call Mipsy and have her bring the food and drinks.” said Susan.</p><p>“We’ll be back with her in a bit.” said Ron.</p><p>Mipsy brought all the food and drinks and placed them on the tables. Harry and Susan put out all the torches and covered the windows so that it was pitch black in the room and everyone got quiet and waited.</p><p>After a while they heard the door open and Hermione talking.</p><p>“Why are we coming here to study? I had a perfectly good table in the library…” said Hermione stopping when all of a sudden the room got bright and everyone yelled,</p><p>“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!”</p><p>
  <strong>Monday October 28th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>October came and everything was going well. Harry and Susan were at the top of their class with Hermione right behind them and the rest of their first year friends were all in the top 10 of the class with Ron holding the number 10 spot. Even though she was a 7th year Tonks started joining them at meals. Cedric told them at the last Quidditch practice that even with them being the youngest team of the school he thought they had a real shot at getting the Quidditch Cup this year. Dumbledore however had not come up with a solution yet to block the pulses of magic when they repair their bond.  </p><p>“Come on lovebirds, let’s go get some sleep in History of Magic.” said Hannah.</p><p>“Don’t lump us with you. What would you do if we didn’t let you copy our notes?” asked Susan as they started walking to class.</p><p>“I’d fail and then next year there wouldn’t be anyone to entertain you and Harry.” said Hannah.</p><p>“Susie keeps me plenty entertained.” said Harry making Susan blush.</p><p>“You don’t have to tell me. I felt it last night. I thought you’d have another week before the bond required repairing.” said Hannah.</p><p>“We figure every three or four weeks. Sooner if we use the bond’s gifts like mind speech or teleportation.” said Harry.</p><p>“I just wish there was a way to stop the whole castle from feeling it. Hermione said the Ravenclaw’s have been researching what could be causing it.” said Susan.</p><p>“Dumbledore will figure out something.” said Harry.</p><p>
  <strong>Earlier the Night Before</strong>
</p><p><em>“Ahhh, this is the third time. What is causing this!?” </em>said a voice.</p><p>“Master, I don’t know. The Headmaster and the Heads of House know, but they won’t discuss it with me.” said Quirrel.</p><p><em>“Clean the filth from yourself and get to work on your plans to get the stone soon and take care of Harry Potter and his whore while you’re at it.” </em>said the voice.</p><p>“Yes, Master. It will be done.” said Quirrel.</p><p>
  <strong>Thursday, October 31st, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Susan woke up on Halloween morning the same as every other day. Only today as soon as she woke up Susan could feel that Harry was in a bad mood.</p><p>“Harry?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Yes, Susie.” said Harry.</p><p>“What’s wrong? And don’t tell me it’s nothing because I can feel that something is wrong.” said Susan even though she knew what today was for Harry.</p><p>“Today’s the Anniversary of my parent’s murder.” said Harry.</p><p>“And you’re upset because everyone else celebrates today as Halloween and the fall of You-Know-Who?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Yes and call him Voldemort, Susan.” said Harry.</p><p>“I’ll try.” said Susan leaning forward and giving him a kiss. “Remember that I’m here with you, Harry. We’ll get through today.” said Susan.</p><p>“Thank you, I love you, Susie.” said Harry.</p><p>“I love you, Harry.” said Susan.</p><p>
  <strong>The Great Hall</strong>
</p><p>“TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!” yelled Quirrel causing everyone to stop eating there candy as he burst through the doors of the Great Hall. “Thought you’d like to know.” he added before falling forward in a dead faint.</p><p>Everyone started screaming until Dumbledore stood up.</p><p>“SILENCE! Everyone must not panic. Prefects, lead your houses to their dormitories. Professors, you’ll accompany me to the dungeon.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>As Percy pompously started to command all the Gryffindor’s to follow him, Harry stood up from their table and said,</p><p>“Professor, the Slytherin dorms are in the dungeon. Surely you don’t want them to go there.”</p><p>“You are absolutely correct, Harry. All students will remain in the Great Hall while we head to the dungeon. Madam Pomfrey please see to Professor Quirrel and keep an eye on the students.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>
  <strong>Later That Night</strong>
</p><p>The professors came back within the hour and let the students know that the troll was found and taken care of. Harry was given 20 points for worrying about the welfare of the students as they were told that the Troll had in fact left the dungeon and was found near the Hufflepuff dormitory.</p><p><em>“You fool!” </em>said the voice.</p><p>“Master, I’m sorry. With the students still in the Great Hall I couldn’t sneak my way to the third floor corridor and the Troll couldn’t take care of the brats.” said Quirrel.</p><p><em>“You’d better come up with something soon! Don’t fail me again!” </em>said the voice.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, November 16th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Susan sat down at the Hufflepuff table with Hannah, Tonks and Cedric. Today was the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw match and Cedric told them that they would still be able to suit up for today’s game. In the first match two weeks ago, Gryffindor was beat 350-60 by Slytherin in a terrifying game where Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were all sent to the Hospital Wing because of Slytherin’s dirty playing.</p><p>
  <strong>Quidditch Pitch</strong>
</p><p>For before game drills Harry and Susan hit the Bludger’s at the Chaser’s making them dodge out of the way, but quickly it was time for the game to start.</p><p>As Hogwarts had never had substitute players before there was no official place for reserve players to be so Harry, Susan and Hannah joined the rest of their friends in the Hufflepuff stands. Hermione was getting some weird looks for being on their side, but nobody bothered her.</p><p><strong><em>“Welcome to the second game of the Hogwarts Quidditch Season, Hufflepuff Versus Ravenclaw. I’m your announcer, Lee Jordan. The Captain’s come to the middle of the pitch and shake hands. At least they aren’t trying to break each other’s hand like Marcus Flint did to Oliver Wood in last week’s game. Dirty Snakes.”</em></strong> said Lee.</p><p><strong><em>“Jordan!”</em></strong> said Professor McGonagall.</p><p><strong><em>“The Snitch is released followed by the Quaffle and the game begins. Sanchez gets the Quaffle and makes his way through the Bludger’s and fires the Quaffle past Crowley. Ten points to Hufflepuff.”</em></strong> said Lee.</p><p>After that first score the game started to get a little more hectic. As good as they were the Hufflepuff team was too young to keep things going for long and Ravenclaw took the lead and scored three more times after that making the score 50-10 Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wasn’t out of the match yet, but if they didn’t do something fast the score could get away from them. Luckily or unluckily that’s when by accident Jefferson, one of Hufflepuff’s Beater’s accidentally knocked out Lewis, the other Beater, with his bat. Ravenclaw scored another goal before Cedric could call time out.</p><p>Cedric flew to Madam Hooch and told her that Harry and Susan would be coming into the game then flew over to the stands and told them to get on their brooms.</p><p>“I need you to focus on their Chaser’s. The Snitch hasn’t made an appearance yet and at this rate the score will be too high against us when it does.” said Cedric.</p><p>Harry and Susan nodded and took their positions for when Madam Hooch blew her whistle to start the game.</p><p><strong><em>“It looks like Diggory thinks a couple of first years will be able to do better than his original Beater’s. I’m surprised they even know which end of the bat to…Son of a bitch!”</em></strong> said Lee ignoring Professor McGonagall he continued. <strong><em>“And Harry Potter stops Wallace from scoring by knocking the Bludger into his face breaking his nose. Potter was completely out of position on that hit. How did he even see Wallace?”</em></strong></p><p>Harry and Susan were able to keep Ravenclaw from scoring most of the time and were able to allow their own Chaser’s through to score. When the Snitch made its appearance the score was 160-90 Hufflepuff and it wasn’t one of the Seeker’s that saw it first.</p><p><em>“Harry, there’s the snitch. Over by the middle hoop on the Ravenclaw side.” </em>said Susan.</p><p><em>“How can we let, Cedric know?” </em>asked Harry.</p><p><em>“Get me a Bludger.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>Harry hit a Bludger over to Susan and she hit the Bludger towards Cedric almost hitting him in the head.</p><p><strong><em>“And it looks like the other Potter makes her first mistake of the game almost taking out her own Seeker…Wait she’s got Diggory’s attention and is pointing. She’s seen the Snitch! Diggory is speeding towards the Snitch and Parker is right behind him. Not anymore, Harry Potter just struck Parker in the back with a Bludger knocking him off his broom while Diggory grabs the Snitch. Hufflepuff wins 310-90!”</em></strong> said Lee.</p><p>The Hufflepuff crowd went wild as they went from being the youngest Quidditch team not being expected to do any good to being second place in the running for the Quidditch Cup with only 40 points between them and Slytherin.</p><p><strong><em>“The next match won’t be until after the holidays. So until then this is Lee Jordan signing off.” </em></strong>said Lee.</p><p>“Get a shower, and then party in the common room!” yelled Cedric hugging Harry and Susan after the team landed.</p><p>The party lasted all afternoon and late into the evening before Professor Sprout told everyone to go to bed. Harry and Susan continued the celebration in their quarters before finally going to bed.</p><p>
  <strong>Sunday, November 17th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>At breakfast the next day, Cedric told Harry and Susan that they were going to be the starting Beaters on the team.</p><p>“Thank you, we won’t let you down.” said Harry with Susan bouncing up and down with joy beside him.</p><p>“I know you won’t, but we need to figure out a way to beat Slytherin. We play them in the second game after the break.” said Cedric.</p><p>“I’m sorry to say it, Cedric, but it seems like the only way to beat them is to beat them at their own game.” said Harry.</p><p>“I don’t like the idea of playing dirty like they do.” said Cedric.</p><p>“Neither do we, but if we’re not willing to match them then we might as well just give Slytherin the Quidditch Cup now.” said Susan.</p><p>“Well, I’ll have to think about some things.” said Cedric.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, December 21st, 1991</strong>
</p><p>At the start of December Quidditch practices were put on hold so that the students could get some more studying in before the midterm exams. Harry and Susan weren’t worried about the exams as they were more than ready for them. In fact if they were allowed they were pretty sure they’d be able to make it through the O.W.L.s already. The week before they’d be heading back home Harry got a letter from Sirius asking if he’d tried out any of the places he’d suggested in the note from the beginning of the school year. Harry didn’t think it was necessary as they had their own quarters and could make out whenever they wanted in there, but Susan convinced him to go with her to find some of the places before curfew all that week.</p><p>Finally after the boring examinations were over Harry and Susan boarded the Hogwart’s Express with their friends and were heading home for the holidays. With the addition of Cedric and Tonks they had to expand the compartment so they could all fit. Hermione couldn’t be stopped before she asked,</p><p>“How do you think you did on the exams? I thought they were fairly easy. What answer did you give for…”</p><p>“Hermione, it’s the holiday break. Relax. I’m sure we all did great, but we don’t need to talk about it now.” said Ron.</p><p>Everyone was in agreement so conversation switched to what they’d all be doing over the break.</p><p>After several hours the train screeched to a halt and everyone hugged and said their goodbyes before gathering their things and leaving the train. Harry exited the train first and helped Susan and Hannah down and they started looking for…</p><p>“Auntie!” yelled Susan as she spotted her Aunt and ran to her grabbing her in a hug.</p><p>Harry followed her and walked up to Sirius and held out his hand, but Sirius wasn’t having it and pulled him into a bear hug.</p><p>“It’s good to see you, Pup.” said Sirius after letting Harry go only for him to be grabbed in a hug by Amelia.</p><p>“I’m glad to see you too, Auntie.” said Harry once he was free again.</p><p>“We’ve got to get home so say goodbye to Hannah. You’ll see her again on Christmas.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and Susan both hugged Hannah and said their goodbyes.</p><p>“We’re going to side along Apparate the two of you and Mipsy will grab your things.” said Sirius.</p><p>Amelia called for Mipsy and took hold of Susan while Sirius took Harry. When they appeared in the sitting room Harry and Susan started gasping and immediately took each other’s hands.</p><p>“That felt horrible.” they both said and they heard laughing and looked up and saw a man getting up from the couch.</p><p>“You’ll get used to it when you’re older.” said the man.</p><p>“Who are you?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Harry, Susan, let me introduce to you, Remus Lupin.” said Sirius.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again, Harry. You might remember me as Unca Moony. That’s what you called me the last time I saw you.” said Remus. “And this must be Susan. I knew you as a baby as well, but I’m happy to get to meet you again as the current Mrs. Potter.” continued Remus taking Susan’s other hand and kissing it.</p><p>Harry and Susan sat down on the couch followed by Sirius, Amelia and Remus.</p><p>“You were friends with my parents and saw me as a baby? Susan as well?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes. Both of your parents were wonderful people. I’m sorry that the two of you never got to know them. I’m not sure how they would’ve taken the situation the two of you are in, but they would’ve loved seeing you as happy as I see you are with each other.” said Remus.</p><p>“You told him about us?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Moony is going to be staying with us for a while and we couldn’t hide your bond from him.” said Sirius.</p><p>Harry and Susan nodded.</p><p>“We’re kind of tired and want to go rest.” said Harry.</p><p>Amelia and Sirius looked at each other worryingly.</p><p>“Ok. Mipsy will come and get you when dinner is ready.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and Susan got up and went upstairs.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” asked Remus.</p><p>Sirius and Amelia just looked at each other and hoped things would be ok.</p><p>Harry let go of Susan’s hand as soon as they got in the room and laid down in bed. Susan curled up beside him for a bit rubbing his back waiting for him to say something.</p><p>“Harry?” said Susan after he stayed silent for a while.</p><p>“Why is he here?” asked Harry.</p><p>“He wants to spend the holidays with you and get to know you.” said Susan.</p><p>“I know that, but why now? Sirius had an excuse with being in prison. He had no way to see me and get me away from the Dursley’s. Where has he been all this time? What’s his excuse?” asked Harry.</p><p>“He might not have one. Or not have a good one, Harry, but he’s here now. Isn’t that worth something?” asked Susan.</p><p>Harry stayed on his stomach for a little bit more then turned over facing Susan.</p><p>“I know you’re right and I’m sorry for getting moody about this. I’m so happy that I have you and where my life has taken me, but then I go and ruin things because I can’t get over my past.” said Harry.</p><p>“I love you, Harry. I wish I could take away everything you’ve been through. I am happy to have you too and I want you to know that you don’t have to keep these thoughts to yourself. Talk to me and know that I’ll always be here for you and that my love for you will never go away.” said Susan.</p><p>“I love you too, Susie.” said Harry giving her a kiss.</p><p>“Now let’s go back so you can get to know your new Uncle.” said Susan.</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, December 25th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>The few days before Christmas were spent with Harry and Susan getting to know Remus. They started calling him Mooney at his request and when Sirius complained that they never call him Padfoot they started calling him that as well. A trip to Diagon Alley had to be made in order for Harry and Susan to pick out gifts for everyone including each other.</p><p>Now that another Marauder was in the house Sirius with Remus’ help told Harry more stories about the pranks that they pulled while they were in Hogwarts. He also let Harry and Susan know how disappointed he was that they didn’t get one letter from Hogwarts about pranks that the two of them pulled and said that they needed to get to work once the holidays were over.</p><p>Harry and Susan woke up early Christmas morning and threw on their clothes and ran excitedly down the stairs to the sitting room where the tree was overflowing with presents underneath it. In their excitement they didn’t notice the other person already in the room.</p><p>“Hmm hmm.”</p><p>“Auntie!” yelled Susan as she jumped at the noise.</p><p>“Susan, you try this every year and every year you’re told that you have to eat breakfast before presents.” said Amelia.</p><p>“And every year I hope you’ll change that rule, Auntie.” said Susan.</p><p>“Not this year, now get in the dining room both of you.” said Amelia.</p><p>Harry and led a reluctant Susan to the dining room table where Sirius and Remus were already seated drinking coffee.</p><p>“You didn’t even manage to get one present. Disappointing.” said Sirius.</p><p>“Stuff it, Padfoot.” said Susan.</p><p>Susan ate breakfast as fast as she could glaring at Harry when at first he wasn’t keeping up with her. Amelia reminded her again that everyone had to finish eating before they could go to the sitting room to open presents. Finally when Amelia finished, Susan pulled Harry out of his chair and ran back into the sitting room.</p><p>“Help me separate the gifts.” said Susan.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we wait for the others?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Go ahead, Harry. She’s like this every year.” said Amelia coming into the room followed by Sirius and Remus.</p><p>Once all the presents were passed out everyone started opening what was in front of them.</p><p>From their friends Susan and Harry received a bunch of candies and cookies that Harry said would last them till fourth year.</p><p>“Don’t bet on it.” said Amelia pointing at Susan and laughing while Susan threw her a dirty look.</p><p>Slowly they started getting to the end of their piles. Harry picked up one that had a note on it that wasn’t signed. He opened it and pulled out a magnificent looking cloak.</p><p>“I remember that. Moony that’s James’ old invisibility cloak.” said Sirius.</p><p>“I thought it was destroyed in the attack. What does the note say?” asked Remus.</p><p>“Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well.” read Harry then passed the note to Amelia.</p><p>“This is Dumbledore’s handwriting.” said Amelia showing it to Sirius and Remus.</p><p>“I don’t know what the old fool is playing at, but let’s think about this at another date. Let’s finish opening our gifts.” said Sirius.</p><p>Harry and Susan got down to the presents from each other, but waited as they saw Remus opening the one from them.</p><p>“You didn’t have to get me anything.” said Remus while he opened the envelope from them. “You didn’t.” he continued when he saw what was in it.</p><p>“What did they get you?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“A voucher for enough Wolfsbane Potion to last five years.” said Remus.</p><p>Harry and Susan jumped up and hugged Remus. “Merry Christmas Uncle Moony.” they said together.</p><p>Remus was at a loss for words so they went back and opened the presents from each other.</p><p>Susan opened hers and found a beautiful diamond and emerald bracelet that would match the set he got for her birthday. She put it on immediately and pulled him into a hug and kiss that was broken up by Amelia clearing her throat.</p><p>Harry opened his to find a magnificent gold watch with a picture of them kissing.</p><p>“I hope you like it. It’s enchanted to never break. Auntie helped me with the picture.” said Susan.</p><p>“Thank you, Susie. I love it.” said Harry pulling her in for another hug and kiss.</p><p>“Ok, let’s get this all cleaned up before the Abbott’s come for lunch and…” started Amelia when everything in the sitting room disappeared. “Mipsy! Every year I have to tell you we’ll clean up our own mess on this day!” said Amelia even though she knew she might as well be talking to air.</p><p>While Amelia was ranting about crazy House Elves, Sirius got up and went up to the tree.</p><p>“It looks like you forgot one.” said Sirius handing a gift to Susan and Harry.</p><p>“Wow, Susan. Are you losing your touch?” said Amelia.</p><p>“Of course not, Auntie. That wasn’t there before.” said Susan.</p><p>“Well open it.” said Remus.</p><p>Since it was for both of them they started tearing into the paper together and opened the box inside to find several rocks with carvings on them inside.</p><p>“What are these?” asked Harry picking one up.</p><p>A letter dropped out when they had pulled the paper off and Amelia had picked it up and after she read it she made everyone jump by happily yelling,</p><p>“They figured it out!”</p><p>“Figured what out?” asked Susan.</p><p>Amelia handed Harry and Susan the letter.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lord and Lady Potter,</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>I hope this finds you having a very Merry Christmas and I hope what I have given you makes it even merrier. In the box you will find five stones that have been carved with runes. These stones should stop the magical pulse from leaving your bedroom. They’ve been tested with the most powerful spells we can think of so if they don’t work nothing will I’m afraid. If my timing is right then you should have to do another repair tonight or tomorrow so you’ll be able to test them before you go back to Hogwarts. In order for them to work all you have to do is place the four smaller stones in the corners of your room. The larger stone is the activator. Place that on the nightstand next to your bed and tap it with your wand to activate the wardstones. The magical pulse will deactivate the ward and recharge the stones for the next use. Once again Merry Christmas and I’ll see you to scan your cores sometime before your second year starts.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Croaker</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, December 27th, 1991</strong>
</p><p>Harry and Susan went down to breakfast. The night before they got to test the ward stones out and wanted to know if anything was felt.</p><p>“Auntie did you have anything happen last night?” asked Susan.</p><p>Amelia got a gleam in her eye and said,</p><p>“Sirius took very good care of me last night.”</p><p>“Auntie, don’t be gross.” said Susan.</p><p>“Why is it gross? It’s the same type of thing you and Harry did last night?” asked Amelia while Sirius and Remus were bent over there breakfast laughing.</p><p>“But you’re…” started Susan.</p><p>“If you say I’m old you and Harry will never be able to do what Sirius and I did last night.” said Amelia.</p><p>Susan and Harry sighed.</p><p>“Did the ward stones Croaker gave us work?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Yes they worked. Everything I felt last night was Sirius’ doing.” said Amelia.</p><p>Even Remus had to think ‘Eww.’ at that.</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, February 14th 1992</strong>
</p><p>The return to Hogwarts after the Yule Break brought with it a problem for Harry and Susan. They loved being with their friends and playing Quidditch those things weren’t the cause of their problem. The problem was they were bored. Because of how far ahead they were they were basically just acting as assistants in their classes. Their ability to retain all the knowledge they learned regardless of who read it made the upper year texts just as easy as the first and second year ones had been.</p><p>For the first few weeks Susan had been trying to convince him that they needed to do something to make Hogwarts fun for them and what better way than to do what Padfoot wanted and start doing some pranks. Harry would never give him a reason, but Susan could feel that there was a specific reason why he kept saying no. One day at the end of January she was pestering him to tell her which led to them finding out another of the bonds ability’s.</p><p>“Come on, Harry. I know you’re just as bored as I am so what’s keeping you from wanting to do this? And don’t just say that you just don’t feel like it. I know you enjoyed doing the pranks before we were made to stop because of what happened to Auntie. So tell me now. What is the issue?” asked Susan</p><p><em>‘I did like the pranks we did, but Amelia was so angry with Sirius for the prank that she fell into. She was mad at us too, but because it was done by him we didn’t get the bulk of her anger and if we do this now and get caught she’ll be so upset with us.’ </em>thought Harry.</p><p>“That’s what you’re worried about?” asked Susan.</p><p>“What? I didn’t say anything.” said Harry.</p><p>“You just told me in my mind.” said Susan.</p><p>“No I didn’t say anything at all. What did you hear?” asked Harry.</p><p><em>‘If he didn’t say that then what am I hearing?’ </em>thought Susan.</p><p>“I don’t know what you heard? Will you just tell me?” asked Harry.</p><p>“I didn’t say anything then either, Harry. I think we’re hearing each other’s thoughts now. What I heard before was that you’re worried that if we get caught that Auntie will be mad at us. That’s what you were thinking, right?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I was. This is going to be confusing. How are we going to keep track of what is a thought and what is actually you talking to me?” asked Harry.</p><p>“We’ll figure that out, but I think we need to discuss what you’re really worried about.” said Susan.</p><p>“What’s that?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You think that Auntie being mad at you will make her not love you anymore. Harry that is the furthest from the truth. Did she stop loving Sirius? She was mad about the prank, but that didn’t stop her from loving him. If we get caught Auntie will be upset and we might end up grounded, but she won’t hurt you and she’ll never take her love away.” said Susan.</p><p>“I know you’re right, Susan. Fine I agree so let’s get started planning. And you know that if we get caught Amelia would never ground us since she knows what we’d be doing in the room together.” said Harry.</p><p>“Well, I guess we’ll just have to not get caught because I don’t want to find out what creative punishments she could come up with. You know she was Sirius’ partner when they were Aurors and she didn’t become the Head of the D.M.L.E. on her looks.” said Susan.</p><p>“That’s a scary thought. So yeah let’s just not get caught.” said Harry.</p><p>The day of their prank was here and they decided to start big. They of course knew that the Weasley twins pranked random students all the time, but there was one group that they left alone.</p><p>Valentine’s Day while being a Holiday wasn’t one that Hogwarts did anything special for so when a big red heart started floating into the Great Hall it got everyone’s attention. Everyone watched as it floated up to the professors table and stopped. Before any of the professors could do anything the heart burst showering all of the professors with what looked like glitter. For a minute the students thought that was it, but then someone pointed out Professor Snape. He had a look on his face that none of them had ever seen before and he got up and walked over to Professor McGonagall.</p><p>“Minerva, sweet sweet, Minerva. So long have I watched you from afar. I can no longer keep my love from you.” said Professor Snape.</p><p>“Oh, Severus. I’m so happy to finally hear you say that.” said Professor McGonagall pulling Professor Snape into a passionate kiss.</p><p>The kiss set the others into motion. Professors Sinistra and Vector were on either side of Professor Dumbledore stroking his beard while Professor Flitwick was spouting poetry for Professor Sprout. Then there was a sound of Firecrackers and an explosion of Fireworks in front of the table that formed the words Happy Valentine’s Day Hogwarts.</p><p>The Fireworks caused the Professors to go back to normal.</p><p>“WEASLEY’S!” yelled Professor Snape.</p><p>“We didn’t do it.” said Fred and George, but as Professor McGonagall was walking with Professor Snape looking just as furious they knew that they weren’t going to be believed.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, February 22nd, 1992</strong>
</p><p><strong><em>“Welcome to the fourth game of the Hogwart’s Quidditch Season, Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff. As always I am Lee Jordan. After the win by Gryffindor over Ravenclaw last week the points in the race to the Quidditch Cup now stand as follows. In first place with 360 points, Gryffindor! In second place with 350 points, Slytherin! In third place with 310 points, Hufflepuff! And in last place with 200 points, Ravenclaw! In the games before the break, Slytherin and Hufflepuff devastated their opponents, Hufflepuff with the talents of their Chasers and their young first year Beaters, Mr. and Mrs. Potter while Slytherin won by using some questionable tactics in this announcer’s opinion. So who will come out on top today? Will young fresh talent beat blatant cheating?” </em></strong>asked Lee.</p><p><strong><em>“Jordan!” </em></strong>Professor McGonagall.</p><p><strong><em>“I’m sorry, Professor. I meant vicious tactics and strategy. The teams are lining up into position and Madam Hooch reminds them that she wants a clean game. Like that’s possible for the snakes.” </em></strong>said Lee.</p><p><strong><em>“Jordan.” </em></strong>warned Professor McGonagall.</p><p><strong><em>“Oh yeah I forgot that the Slytherin’s are the paragons of virtue. The Snitch is released and there goes the Quaffle. Hufflepuff gets to it first and quickly scores. It looks like they’re going to try to speed their way past Slytherin’s tactics.” </em></strong>said Lee.</p><p>Hufflepuff was able to score three more goals to Slytherin’s two before Slytherin started implementing their tactics as Lee called them. Soon two of their Chaser’s were injured and Cedric called a timeout.</p><p>“Can either of you return to the game?” asked Cedric getting a negative response from one of his Chaser’s. The other said they just needed a minute.</p><p>“I’m really thinking we need to have a full backup team. Harry, Susan, protect the Chaser’s. Don’t worry about anyone but them. We can’t win if we can’t score.”</p><p>The game resumed and with the extra help from Harry and Susan, Hufflepuff was able to start scoring again. Unfortunately Slytherin put in some good shots and were able to close the gap eventually tying the game at 100 points each. Fortunately though,</p><p><strong><em>“Diggory’s seen the Snitch! Higgs is completely out of position and there it is, Diggory catches the Snitch easily. Hufflepuff wins! Final score 250-100! That win puts Hufflepuff in first place going into the games after Easter Break. See you all then.”</em></strong> said Lee.</p><p>
  <strong>Defense Classroom</strong>
</p><p><em>“You continue to fail me Quirrell. I want the Potter’s dead and I want the stone. I am running out of patience.”</em> said Voldemort.</p><p>“I tried to jinx them during the Quidditch game, but nothing affected them. I don’t understand.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p><em>“You have until Easter Break to get the stone and take care of the Potter’s. If you fail again it’ll be the last time.”</em> said Voldemort.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Please leave kudos and comment to let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Healing, Flamel's Gift and the End of First Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Disclaimer: I Don’t Own Anything to Do With Harry Potter.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 5: Healing, Flamel’s Gift and the End of First Year</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Friday, April 17th, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Through the month of March classes started picking up and Harry and Susan found themselves being asked to help their classmates more and more. Hermione was in her element and started hounding the rest of their group to start revising for the end of term tests. The nicest complaint she got was that the tests weren’t for another three months. The most violent complaint was when Pansy charmed her books to chase her out of the library. Pansy apologized for that afterwards and when Hermione asked her about the spell she showed her how to do it.</p><p>Quidditch practice kept going and was starting to get kind of cutthroat. The Slytherin and Gryffindor teams were taking all the time on the pitch and it was hard for Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff to get time for practice. Cedric already was able to get them some times reserved for Easter Break so Harry and Susan let Amelia know that they were going to stay at Hogwart’s for the break.</p><p>The day before Easter there was some excitement. Apparently Hagrid had hatched a Dragon egg and the Dragon set his hut on fire. Harry and Susan were about to head down to see him when there was a knock on their door. A fifth year that they didn’t know gave a note to Susan.</p><p><em>“Professor Quirrell wants to see us.”</em> said Susan.</p><p><em>“I wonder what for.”</em> said Harry.</p><p><em>“Probably just about what we’re going to be doing in defense after break.”</em> said Susan.</p><p><em>“Well let’s get going. We’ll see Hagrid after we’re done.”</em> said Harry.</p><p>Harry and Susan left their room and started heading down the hall towards the staircases when they were stopped.</p><p>“Where are the two of you off to?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Professor Quirrell wants to see us then we’re going to go visit Hagrid. We want to see how he’s doing after the fire.” said Harry.</p><p>“Can I come?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Sure. You know Hagrid always likes company.” said Susan.</p><p>The three of them made it to the defense classroom and entered and headed towards the office. They were just about to knock on the door when there was a voice.</p><p>“Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I wasn’t expecting you to bring a guest, but perhaps she could be of assistance to me as well.” said Professor Quirrell unnerving them with the lack of his stutter.</p><p>“What do you need assistance with?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Follow me and I’ll show you.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p><em>“Should we, Harry? This doesn’t seem right.” </em>said Susan.</p><p><em>“Let’s get out of here and get Dumbledore.” </em>said Harry.</p><p>“I assure you that if you try and run the gift you brought me will die painfully.” said Professor Quirrell pointing his wand at Hannah.</p><p><em>“We should go with him, Harry. As soon as we can we’ll teleport Hannah out.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>The three of them followed Professor Quirrell to the third floor corridor. He lead them through all the obstacles until they were standing in front of a mirror. Professor Quirrell kept Hannah back with him and urged them to stand directly in front of the mirror.</p><p>“What are we doing here?” asked Harry.</p><p>“This mirror is the final obstacle in retrieving the Sorcerer’s Stone.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p>“The Sorcerer’s Stone? Nicholas Flamel’s stone?” asked Susan.</p><p>“The same. I’ve been trying this whole time to get it for my master and have failed him. The two of you are going to help me get it.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p>“What about us?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Unfortunately for the two of you my master wants you dead.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p><em>“Susan, look at the mirror.” </em>said Harry.</p><p>The mirror showed Harry and Susan together holding hands as they were, but they looked like they were in their late teens. Around them were their friends. Harry’s parents were there along with Susan’s parents, Amelia and Sirius. Amelia and Sirius were looking a lot older and there were also four kids smiling up at them along with some other people that had features that were a cross between Susan and Harry.</p><p>“Why should we help you if you’re just going to kill us anyways?” asked Harry.</p><p>“You’re forgetting your friend, Hannah. I give my word that she will not be harmed if you succeed in giving me the stone.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p>“And how are we supposed to do that?” asked Susan.</p><p>“The mirror shows you whatever it is you want. When I look at it I see myself presenting the stone to my master, but I can’t figure out how to make the image reality.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p>“And you think that two first years can do what a professor can’t?” asked Susan.</p><p>“Your friend’s life is in the balance. I believe that is motivation enough for you to figure it out.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p>Harry and Susan continued to look into the mirror having no idea what to do.</p><p>
  <em>“What are we supposed to do?” asked Harry.</em>
</p><p><em>“I don’t know, but if we don’t figure it out and give him the stone then Hannah is dead.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>At that moment the Harry in the mirror pulled the stone out of his pocket and handed it to Susan who put it in a pocket in Hannah’s robes. Then the two of them looked at the real Harry and Susan and put their fingers to their lips like they were telling them not to tell.</p><p><em>“Does that mean that Hannah has the stone now?” </em>asked Harry.</p><p><em>“I think so.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>“You’re taking too long.” said Professor Quirrell.</p><p><em>“Fool! You actually thought this would work!” </em>said Voldemort.</p><p>“Who was that?” asked Harry as he and Susan turned to face Professor Quirrell.</p><p><em>“Let me speak to them.” </em>said Voldemort.</p><p>Professor Quirrell started taking his turban off and revealed the face on the back of his head.</p><p>“Remember me, Harry? See what I’ve been forced to become because of you.” said Voldemort.</p><p>“You attacked my family. Whatever you’ve become is your doing.” said Harry.</p><p>“Ah yes, your family. I killed your father first. Your mother didn’t need to die though. If only she hadn’t defended you. And young Susan. Your parents would’ve loved to see the beauty you’ve become. Although I don’t know how they’d feel about you being married at such a young age.” said Voldemort.</p><p>“Don’t talk about my parents, you slime!” yelled Susan.</p><p>“I’ve had enough of this. I’m offering you one chance. Give me the stone and join me and you will all live.” said Voldemort.</p><p>“Never!” said Harry defiantly.</p><p>“Bravery, Harry? Your foolish parents were brave and look what it got them. A pity that you choose to be like them. Kill the girl then we’ll see if they’ll cooperate.” said Voldemort.</p><p>Professor Quirrell slashed his wand and Hannah screamed and fell to the ground as deep cuts appeared all over her body.</p><p>“No!” yelled Susan raising her hand and releasing a burst of magic that knocked Professor Quirrell down.</p><p>As he started to get back up he saw the stone on the ground not far from Hannah. Harry and Susan saw where he was looking and saw it too.</p><p>“Get the stone, Quirrell!” said Voldemort.</p><p>Susan rushed over to where the stone was while Harry dived on top of Professor Quirrell to stop him.</p><p>“Kill them!” yelled Voldemort.</p><p>Professor Quirrell didn’t have his wand as it had fallen away so he twisted and pushed Harry down and started choking him. There was a scream and Professor Quirrell realized it was coming from him as his hands started disintegrating.</p><p>“What is this?” asked Professor Quirrell.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter! Kill him and get the stone!” said Voldemort.</p><p>Harry didn’t know how, but somehow his touch hurt Professor Quirrell. He reached up and grabbed him by the head and didn’t stop until he was nothing but ash. A vapor lifted from the ashes and fled from the chamber and Harry went over to Susan and Hannah. Hannah was still breathing, but she had already lost a lot of blood.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Susan.” said Harry.</p><p>“No. This is not going to happen. We can heal her we just need to figure out how.” said Susan.</p><p>“You heard what we were told. We can’t do that until the bond is consummated. It would kill us.” said Harry.</p><p>“I don’t care.” said Susan grabbing his hand and putting her other on Hannah.</p><p><em>“Please, Harry.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>Harry put his other hand on Hannah as well and tried to focus his intent on healing Hannah.</p><p><em>“I don’t think it’s working.” </em>said Harry.</p><p><em>“Keep focusing on her and pour your magic into your hand as if you’re doing a spell.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>They continued for a few more minutes and felt Hannah stop breathing.</p><p>“No, Hannah. You’re not leaving me.” cried Susan.</p><p>Suddenly a golden glow came from their hands and spread over Hannah’s body. Harry started to feel sick and Susan didn’t look much better.</p><p><em>“We need to stop.” </em>said Harry.</p><p><em>“Not yet. Just a little longer.” </em>said Susan.</p><p>There was a burst of magic as Hannah started breathing and sat up looking at them. She saw that they weren’t doing well.</p><p>“What happened?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. You need to find a way out of here. Get Dumbledore and give him this.” said Susan handing Hannah the stone.</p><p>“But how am I going to get out of here?” asked Hannah.</p><p>“We can help you, Miss Abbott.” said Dumbledore as he came into the room followed by another man.</p><p>“Albus, they don’t have long.” said the man as lightning sparks started appearing from Harry and Susan.</p><p>“Help them, Nicholas. I’ll get Miss Abbott out of here.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Nicholas waved his hand and a silver light enveloped Harry and Susan knocking them out.</p><p>“That was a brave and stupid thing you did.” said Nicholas to the unconscious pair.</p><p>
  <strong>Wednesday, May 20th, 1992</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Hospital Wing</strong>
</p><p>Harry woke up and noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing. Susan was lying next to him and she opened her eyes too. Madam Pomfrey came bustling up to their bed.</p><p>“Thank Merlin the two of you are finally awake.” said Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“How long have we been…” started Harry.</p><p>“Quiet while I run these scans. The Headmaster will be down shortly to answer all your questions. You’ll be happy to know that you are no longer in danger of blowing up the school.” said Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“How’s Hannah?” asked Susan.</p><p>“She’s fine. I’ll allow her to see you when the Headmaster is done with you.” said Madam Pomfrey as Dumbledore walked in followed by Nicholas, Croaker, Amelia and Sirius.</p><p>Amelia pushed past the others and hugged and kissed both of them.</p><p>“Auntie, we’re ok.” said Susan.</p><p>“I didn’t think you’d ever wake up.” said Amelia crying.</p><p>“How long have we been out?” asked Harry.</p><p>“It’s been a month, Harry.” said Sirius.</p><p>“If you feel up to it we would like to know what happened.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Dumbledore had a House Elf bring his Pensieve and they watched the memory from the time Harry and Susan were told to meet with Professor Quirrel.</p><p>“How did Quirrel disintegrate when you touched him?” asked Sirius.</p><p>“I don’t know how I did that.” said Harry.</p><p>“I believe it has to do with your mother’s sacrifice.” said Dumbledore. “When she took the curse for you it enacted a power that Voldemort will never tolerate and never understand.”</p><p>“What power is that?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“Love.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>Sirius and Amelia looked at Dumbledore like he grew another head.</p><p>“Lily gave her life and protected you and with that protection Voldemort can’t touch or stand to be touched by you.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“So all Harry has to do is love Voldemort and he’ll be gone for good?” asked Croaker sarcastically.</p><p>“Obviously not, but having Voldemort not be able to touch Harry can be helpful.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“How were you able to heal Hannah? I thought you said you wouldn’t be able to do that until you consummated the bond.” said Amelia.</p><p>“The person who appeared to us told us that it would be dangerous to do it before the bond was stabilized not that we couldn’t do it.” said Harry.</p><p>“We saw how you two looked after you finished healing her. You were dying.” said Amelia.</p><p>“We didn’t care.” said Susan.</p><p>“You didn’t care? How could you do something so…?” asked Amelia with tears in her eyes.</p><p>“Hannah was dying. Saving her was more important.” said Susan cutting her Aunt off.</p><p>“I think this is something that the three of you are going to have to talk about later.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“How did they not die? The bond was failing until Flamel did something.” said Croaker.</p><p>“All I did was temporarily patch their bond until it could heal itself.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“And how did you know how to do that?” asked Amelia.</p><p>“My wife Perenelle and I are a bonded couple.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“Why doesn’t anyone know this?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“It’s not anyone’s business. In fact I find it disconcerting that so many of you know of Harry and Susan’s bond.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“Why?” asked Harry.</p><p>“For obvious and not so obvious reasons the bond is a very personal thing. Having too many people know of it and what you can do will make your lives very difficult.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“We didn’t plan for it to be known by so many people, but everyone who knows I trust and we don’t plan for it to become public knowledge.” said Harry.</p><p>Nicholas glanced at Croaker.</p><p>“You think I would tell?” asked Croaker.</p><p>“I think you would do whatever is in the best interest for you and your department.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“Algie knows it’s in his best interest to keep the secret.” said Amelia.</p><p>“Can we end this so my patients can rest?” asked Poppy.</p><p>“I think we’ve had enough rest.” said Susan.</p><p>“Madam Pomfrey is right. You both need the rest. I’m sure that tomorrow Miss Granger will want to make sure that you’re ready for the end of year exams and that Mr. Diggory will be excited to have you for the final Quidditch match in three days.” said Dumbledore.</p><p>“Why couldn’t we have been out for one more month.” said Harry sending everyone into laughter.</p><p>Harry and Susan were left by themselves with Amelia and Sirius promising to see them at Platform 9 ¾.</p><p>Madam Pomfrey went to her office with a stern command that they go to sleep.</p><p>“Finally we can talk.” said Nicholas scaring Harry and Susan. “I’m sorry for startling you, but there are some things we need to discuss.</p><p>“What do we need to talk about that couldn’t be said with everyone here?” asked Susan.</p><p>“It is a strength of yours and Harry that you trust others. It is also a weakness. Friendships fail and families fight and stray apart yet you trust the most important thing about your life with them who can turn on you in a heartbeat.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“But you just told them all about your bond as well.” said Harry.</p><p>“Yes I did. And not one of them will remember it. It was taken from their minds as soon as they left this room.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“Why?” asked Susan.</p><p>“As I said it’s not their business. More than that it is dangerous to me and my wife for others to know.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“How is it dangerous? Having our friends and family know gives us support and Dumbledore gives us his knowledge and experience.” said Harry.</p><p>“I love Albus like a son, but don’t blindly follow his knowledge and experience. Trust in yourselves beyond all else. It’s dangerous to you because if your powers from the bond become openly known others will want them for themselves and the Ministry will stop at nothing to control you.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“We’ll try our best to not let anyone else know.” said Susan.</p><p>“I’d feel better if you would allow me to Obliviate at least your friends’ knowledge of your bond.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“No.” said Susan.</p><p>“Very well. I will teach you the spell I used to remove the memory from the mind from anyone else who finds out about your bond. Also I wish for you to have this.” said Nicholas handing Harry the familiar looking stone.</p><p>“You’re giving us the Sorcerer’s Stone?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Perenelle and I feel it is time for us to pass and I feel that with the challenges that are ahead of the two of you that you will make good use of the stone.” said Nicholas.</p><p>Nicholas taught them the spell to remove the memory of the bond and bid farewell to Harry and Susan.</p><p>“I forgot to ask earlier. Is our bond stabilized for good with what you did?” asked Harry stopping Nicholas from leaving.</p><p>“No. As I said before I just patched it until it could heal itself. But you’re in the same situation as before. I won’t tell you to consummate the bond or tell you to stay out of dangerous situations, but I will ask you to be more careful. You have no idea how much damage would’ve been caused by your bond failing.” said Nicholas.</p><p>“Thank you.” said Susan.</p><p>Nicholas left and Harry and Susan fell asleep.</p><p>
  <strong>Saturday, June 20th, 1992</strong>
</p><p>Dumbledore was right about both Hermione and Cedric. It didn’t matter how far ahead Harry and Susan were, Hermione would not listen to a word that they didn’t need to spend endless hours studying. Cedric wasn’t as much of a pain, but whenever he could he snuck them away from Hermione for practice.</p><p>The final Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was furious with Hufflepuff winning 450-200 and giving Hufflepuff the Quidditch Cup for the first time in many years.</p><p>Harry and Susan took first and second place for their end of year exams while Hermione took third. The rest of their first year friends finished out in the top twenty. Cedric placed third for his year. Tonks wouldn’t get her results till later, but admitted that she wouldn’t feel as good about her tests if Hermione hadn’t pushed her to study so much.</p><p>Hogsmeade Station was full of students as they were boarding the Hogwart’s Express. Harry and Susan got a compartment and the group of friend’s rode together discussing their summer plans and wishing Tonks well since she graduated and would not be returning next year. She promised that she would keep in touch with them all.</p><p>When Harry and Susan got off the train and made their way to Amelia and Sirius they began to worry because the two of them looked nervous about something.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Auntie?” asked Susan.</p><p>“We’ll talk when we get home.” said Amelia.</p><p>Amelia called Mipsy to take the trunks and they all apparated to Bones Manor and sat down in the sitting room. Several minutes went by and neither Amelia or Sirius said anything.</p><p>“You two haven’t told them yet?” asked Remus walking into the sitting room.</p><p>“Told us what?” asked Harry.</p><p>“Sirius don’t be a coward.” said Remus laughing.</p><p>Sirius just flipped Remus the bird in reply.</p><p>“Auntie please.” said Susan.</p><p>Amelia took a deep breath.</p><p>“Susan, Harry. We have some good news. We’re getting married. We’re going to have the ceremony before you return to Hogwart’s.” said Amelia.</p><p>Susan squealed and jumped up grabbing Amelia in a hug while Harry hugged Sirius and congratulated him. Once everyone was sitting again Harry asked,</p><p>“That’s it? We thought something was really wrong with how nervous you two were looking.”</p><p>“Well there is another piece of news and I don’t know how one of you will handle it.” said Amelia looking at Susan.</p><p>“Auntie, what is it?” asked Susan.</p><p>“I’m pregnant, Susan. Sirius and I are having a baby.” said Amelia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author’s Note: I’m back and I apologize for the long absence. I started a new job and have been very busy. I’ve tried to start working on updates over the last few months but have just been too tired to think and write. I promise though that I will finish all my stories. Also as you probably noticed I changed my username. I will try to make this the last time I do so. Thank you to everyone who has read and has returned to my stories. Please leave kudos and comment if you want.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>